


You're all mine [Seele Kaworu ver.]

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Drama, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Creampie, Dark Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Happy Birthday Nagisa Kaworu, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Mystery, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Drama, Recovered Memories, Romance, SEELE Kaworu, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Various Genres, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: Kaworu Nagisa puede ser un chico amigable, carismático y dulce, así como también puede llegar a ser un desalmado, frío y posiblemente sádico comandante de la organización de Seele.Después de todo, está en manos de Shinji el optar por someterse a eso. ¿O no?Recopilación de one-shots del 𝑨𝑼 de 𝑺𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒆 𝑲𝒂𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒖 𝒙 𝑺𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒋𝒊 en celebración del cumpleaños de Kaworu Nagisa [13/09/2020].
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 17





	1. SEELE Kaworu

**_Como ya hemos mencionado en proyectos anteriores, existen varias versiones del personaje de Kaworu (y de_ ** **_Shinji_ ** **_también). Todo depende si es del borrador, anime, manga, Rebuild 3.0 u otra entrega de la franquicia._ **

**_Pero hay un Kaworu cuya personalidad real es desconocida, ya que su aparición fue muy corta y misteriosa. En un teaser de la pelicula "Evangelion 3.0" puede observarse a Kaworu, con un peinado similar a como aparecía en el anime, y con un traje de comandante muy parecido al de Gendo o de los miembros de Seele._ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_En honor a esto han surgido montones de fanarts diferentes retratando a Kaworu con esta apariencia y como una especie de líder de Seele. Este headcanon o plateamiento, normalmente viene acompañado de un Shinji tal como fue visto al inicio de la película de 3.0, con esa especie de camisón gris y los crocs._ **

**_En este proyecto, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kaworu Nagisa quisimos tomar como referencia esta mítica versión del personaje, por lo que estas historias están basadas en esos escenarios lúgubres del KawoShin._ **

**__ **

**_Gracias a la artista LarySen por su participación en este proyecto con esta maravillosa ilustración._ **

**_ Redes sociales:  
  
<https://www.facebook.com/larysen>  
  
_ ** [ **_ https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/4286480 _ ** ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/4286480)

[ **_ http://larysen.tumblr.com/ _ ** ](http://larysen.tumblr.com/)

[ **_ https://twitter.com/larysent _ ** ](https://twitter.com/larysent)


	2. Reemplazable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [gato-mon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon)
> 
> Resumen: El comandante de Seele, Kaworu Nagisa, simplemente no puede dejar ciertas cosas de su pasado atrás. Si tan solo fuera más sencillo mirar a los ojos a ese adorable chico castaño de orbes azules. ¿Le dirá algún día la verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Angst. Contenido explícito. Personajes mayores de edad. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, favor abstenerse de leer y/o dejar comentarios desagradables.

Todo aquel éxtasis empezaba con pequeños besos en los muslos ajenos para poco a poco ascender con delicadeza a las partes más delicadas del joven castaño.

Shinji mientras tanto, solía sentirse demasiado aturdido como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el vaivén de sus caderas contra las de su amante, perdiéndose en aquel anhelado y perfecto compás.

—¡¡Aaahh!!... —gemía el joven Ikari.

Sentía como su cuerpo era atraído automáticamente una y otra vez a las profundas y certeras embestidas de Kaworu. Ya que el mayor estaba haciendo todo el trabajo sobre él, no había necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo, sólo de dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

—Eso es, Shinji... lo estás haciendo muy bien —jadeó Kaworu, totalmente complacido.

Esos pequeños y dulces gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y escaldados, y sólo motivaban más al albino para seguir embistiendo al maravilloso joven que tenía sometido a su antojo. 

Shinji realmente disfrutaba estar en esa posición, se sentía a punto de correrse mientras Kaworu tocaba su pecho agitado y le pellizcaba los pezones.

—Kaworu... Si sigues tocándome así, yo...

—Sabes que me encanta disfrutar cada parte de ti... Eres tan hermoso... —le acarició la mejilla amorosamente, a lo que Shinji sujetó su mano con ternura.

Era un momento únicamente de ellos. Solo para ellos.

Kaworu ya desbordaba su enorme excitación mientras sentía como su miembro se endurecía más y más dentro de Shinji.

Era sin duda una sensación como ninguna otra, y se complementaba con esa bellísima vista que el cuerpo de su amado le ofrecía, y con sus reacciones sonoras que no eran más que una dulce sinfonía.

—¡¡Aaaahhh...!! —gimió su hermoso castaño debajo de él.

Al fin, un intenso orgasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo dejando un húmedo y tibio rastro. Probablemente había sido el orgasmo más intenso de tantos que había sentido.

Momentos después el albino cerró los ojos y se vino con mucha intensidad también.

Finalmente, Kaworu cayó agotado sobre el cuerpo de Shinji mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.  
Aparentemente demasiado felices por tan satisfactorio encuentro.

—Shinji, te amo... —susurraba el albino mientras pegaba sus labios a los de Shinji, quién desde luego correspondía con devoción.

—Kaworu... yo también te amo... —pronunció el joven.

Sin embargo, al momento de verlo a los ojos algo extraño sucedía. La atmósfera de placer se esfumaba rápidamente.

Cada que ese Shinji le decía que lo amaba, siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Era como si Kaworu despertara de un hermoso sueño y cada "Te amo" que ese joven le dedicaba era una bofetada a la realidad...

Logró levantarse como pudo. Tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse en seguida con ese imponente traje característico de comandante.

—¿Ya tienes que irte? —preguntó Shinji observándolo aún acostado en la cama.

—Sí. No olvides que ahora soy el líder de Seele —respondió el otro joven sécamente sintiéndose analizado por el otro.

—¿Llegarás pronto?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, es que yo... Como hoy es tu cumpleaños... quería hacerte algo muy especial ...

Kaworu únicamente lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el más joven bajaba tímidamente la mirada.

Se acercó a él haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo.

Shinji creyó que quizás lo besaría como despedida, pero no fue así. Nunca era así...

—Recuerda que no debes salir hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?

—Si, Kaworu... —respondió el chico con mucha desilusión.

Nagisa se dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Shinji cada día lo entendía menos. Solo se portaba cariñoso y dulce con él durante el sexo. Antes y después le trataba como si fuera un total desconocido.

Antes no era así. Shinji recordaba cada momento con Kaworu como si hubieran sucedido al día anterior.

Juntos tocaban el piano y miraban las estrellas. Kaworu le prometía que nunca lo dejaría solo y abandonado como el resto de sus conocidos lo habian hecho, pero todo cambió después de ese ataque de Wille... Kaworu nunca fue a verlo cuando estaba en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas.

Ahora ya no practicaban en el piano. Ya no había más noches de estrellas para ellos. Es más, Kaworu le había prohibido estrictamente salir y cuando iba a verlo era para "hacer el amor".

—Es porque ahora es líder de Seele... Es una responsabilidad enorme... Si él no me deja salir es porque seguramente teme a que alguien de wille nuevamente me capture... Si, eso debe ser...

Eso se repetía Shinji constantemente tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos de larga soledad era tocar el piano.

Jamás se le olvidaron aquellas tardes donde Kaworu le daba lecciones para aprender a tocar dicho instrumento. Amaba que en parte usara eso de pretexto para tomar sus manos siempre.

—Te amo tanto, Kaworu, y tengo mucho que agradecerte pero... Daría lo que fuera para que volvieras a ser el mismo de antes...

Shinji muchas veces se abstuvo de reprocharle algo de eso porque en el acto, Kaworu le decía esas palabras dulces que le recordaban los viejos tiempos. Por lo que aun a pesar de todo, no dudaba de su amor.

—Kaworu me sigue amando, yo lo sé... Él me dijo siempre que me daría verdadera felicidad...

\---

—La ejecución está lista, señor.

—Perfecto —Kaworu colgó el teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa un poco siniestra— Verte morir será mi más hermoso regalo de cumpleaños, Katsuragi. Hacerte pagar de la misma manera que me hiciste perder a mi adorado Shinji.

Ese collar negro que le habían puesto en el cuello a Shinji, ahora estaba en el cuello de la líder de Wille que en estos momentos estaba pagando su karma.

Sonrió satisfecho porque la siguiente en la lista era nada más y nada menos que Asuka Langley Shikinami, que también moriría de forma similar.

Iniciar su cumpleaños nunca había sido tan perfecto en esos tiempos.

"Como hoy es tu cumpleaños... Quería hacerte algo muy especial ..."

Mierda... ¿Porqué él recordaba su cumpleaños? En realidad no debería ser así.

Ese asunto parecía enloquecer un poco al albino y con justa razón.

Se supone que ese Shinji no debería tener ningún recuerdo como el cumpleaños de Kaworu ni ninguna de esas cosas. Sin embargo, lo retuvo y a Nagisa le dio un ligero vuelco al corazón.

Ese no era su Shinji....

No era aquel Shinji del que se había enamorado y al que esperó durante más de catorce años...

Estaba harto de tener aquellas constantes pesadillas en las que veía la sangre derramada de su amado y contemplaba mientras tanto su cuerpo ya sin vida.

Su única opción era vengarse de Wille y poco a poco lo estaba logrando. Ya había matado a Ritsuko, a Maya, a Aoba y a Hyuga.

Ahora era el turno de sus peores enemigas: ese par de mujerzuelas son corazón que le habían hecho la vida miserable a su pobre Shinji. Era algo que sin duda era digno de celebrar, pero aún así no estaba feliz.

Él solo quería ver a su Shinji Ikari otra vez.

Extrañaba esa dulce voz llamándolo por su nombre.

Quería volver a tocar esa hermosa carita.

Verse en esos lindos ojos azules que siempre le recordaban el cielo estrellado que tanto les gustaba contemplar.

Se moría por volver a besarlo, tocarlo y disfrutar nuevamente de su piel y aroma.

¿Pero como hacerlo si ya no estaba?

Esas malditas perras de Katsuragi y Shikinami eran las principales culpables de su desdicha. Le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida; a su único tesoro...

Quizás ahora entendía un poco a Gendo Ikari cuando creó a Rei para recuperar a Yui.

Quién diría que él había empleado sus mismos métodos para recuperar a su Shinji.

Aquel era realmente igual, incluso la suavidad de esa morena piel y su dulce aroma eran idénticos, pero aún así ese no era su Shinji.

Solo alguien reemplazable.

Por más que trató, por una extraña razón no le inspiraba ni una pizca de amor. Solo le servía para sus satisfacciones carnales pero hasta ahí.

Cuando al fin ese deseo sexual terminaba hacia lo imposible por no verlo hasta el anochecer y eso sólo a veces.

Sin embargo cada que Ikari se entregaba a él...

"Kaworu... Yo también te amo..."

Si tan solo no se lo dijera de esa misma manera en la que el Shinji verdadero se lo decía, tal vez las cosas serían ahora más fáciles. Pero no.

—Él al igual que el verdadero Shinji, ¿Me ama...?

Salió de su oficina corriendo ante la mirada atónita de muchos soldados.

Por alguna extraña razón esta vez si quería saber qué era lo que el castaño le había preparado para su cumpleaños.

Llegó hasta la habitación de "Shinji" y tocó su puerta con prisa. Ahí lo recibió portando esa camisa blanca manga corta con el pantalón negro. Era exactamente como aquel Shinji que lo había hecho conocer el verdadero amor hace ya tiempo.

El menor desde luego se sorprendió, no esperaba que Kaworu llegara así tan pronto.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No entiendo porqué preguntas eso, Kaworu. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es tuyo...

Shinji tenía razón. Kaworu había logrado apoderarse de Nerv, Seele y actualmente estaba a punto de apoderarse de Wille... Pero él no sabía que también de él mismo se había adueñado. Si llegara a morir, al albino no le costaría hacer otro igual que él y punto. Su existencia le pertenecía total e irrevocablemente.

Shinji le abrió el paso, y Kaworu observó todo detenidamente. Había una pequeña mesita adornada de forma un poco elegante.

Shinji había cocinado algo para él... no había duda...

—Y bien, ¿Tienes hambre? —insistió Shinji.

—Yo... Sí, supongo que sí.

Shinji sonrió feliz y condujo a Kaworu hasta esa pequeña mesita que tanto le esperaba.

El sazón de Shinji... No esperaba volverlo a probar de nuevo. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido... Era exactamente igual de delicioso... ¿Por qué?

—Gracias por la comida —dijo el albino con un tono serio pero aparentemente tranquilo.

—Espero que te haya gustado... —respondió Shinji tímidamente.

Kaworu ya no respondió de vuelta. Sólo se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Shinji. El chico no sabía que esperar, a veces sentía que ya desconocía a Kaworu, y que ya no sabía a qué atenerse.

—Gracias otra vez, Shinji... La verdad... hacía tanto tiempo que ya no cocinabas, que creía que lo habías olvidado por completo.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita.

—Jamás se me olvidaría —respondió— Y menos cuando tú siempre me decías que te encantaba mi comida...

—Sí... es cierto —contestó el albino en tono melancólico— Es algo que aún sigo afirmando.

—Perdona si te preparé algo sencillo, pero...

—No te sientas mal. Tu intención es lo que cuenta. De veras, gracias.

Shinji sonrió conmovido y muy feliz provocando que el albino se enterneciera un poco con ese gesto suyo.

También actuaba así; tan adorable y tierno.  
También sus mejillas se teñían de aquel bonito tono carmín que le gustaba ver en el rostro de su verdadero amado.

—Shinji...

—¿Sí?...

—A ti... ¿Te gustaría que viéramos las estrellas juntos?

—¿Quieres que vea las estrellas contigo? —la felicidad que experimentaba Shinji en ese preciso momento no tenía precio.

El albino asintió y así lo hicieron.

Momentos después, ambos estaban afuera recostados en el piso sin decir nada más que mirar el cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecerse y a salpicarse de estrellas.

—Esto me llena de nostalgia —comentó Shinji, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vimos las estrellas juntos? Esa vez yo fui quien te invitó. Sentía que era demasiado temprano para regresar a mi habitación y tenía miedo, así que no quería estar solo...

—Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, Shinji. Fue tan divertido... También esa noche te dije que...

Kaworu se detuvo al girar su cabeza para contemplar a Shinji, el otro también lo miraba, esperando ansioso su respuesta.  
Al ver que no decía nada, el castaño, miró hacia el cielo y tomó la palabra.

—Esa noche tú me dijiste que estabas seguro de haber nacido para conocerme...

Kaworu abrió más los ojos comprobando finalmente todo... Las memorias de Shinji, los recuerdos que tenía con el verdadero Ikari estaban realmente dentro de ese chico... Cuando se dio cuenta, de sus ojos rubies salieron pequeñas lágrimas.

—¿Kaworu...? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinji algo preocupado al ver la reacción ajena.

El albino no dijo nada. Sólo lo abrazó, estrujándolo ligeramente y en efecto, ese Shinji siempre sería tan delgado y suave como su antiguo amor.

Lo miró a los ojos, eran azules y tan brillantes. Tímidamente acarició su cabello, que era tan castaño y cada hebra se sentía tan fina.

Shinji se sonrojó un poco pero también estaba sorprendido y más que nada feliz.

No recibió respuesta más que un dulce beso. Kaworu lo estaba volviendo a besar como aquellas noches en las que solo veían las estrellas.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que Kaworu le besó de esa forma tan suave y gentil. Sentía que había valido la pena esperar tanto.

El aquel momento, el resto era por demás lógico y Shinji no puso resistencia alguna...

Kaworu se dedicó a acariciar nuevamente cada parte del cuerpo de Shinji con absoluta adoración llenándolo de besos con delicadeza mientras escuchaba como reaccionaba de forma tan dulce y sensual.

Esa noche por primera vez después de tener relaciones sexuales, Kaworu se quedó ahí con él. Se dispuso a observarlo largo rato mientras el otro dormía plácidamente sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Suspiró llegando al fin a una conclusión.

—Este Shinji recuerda cada cosa que viví con el anterior... simplemente no puedo dejar que sufra por mi causa, ni por ningún otro motivo ahora que entiendo todo, pero... tampoco está en mí amarlo... Jamás podría amar a un simple reemplazo.

**_Fin._ **


	3. Lo que fue siempre será

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)
> 
> Resumen: Kaworu Nagisa es el hijo del cruel y déspota comandante de Seele, Keel Lorenz, quien tiene sus propios planes para ver a la humanidad florecer de nuevo. En medio de los procesos en un mundo devastado, el inocente joven Shinji Ikari resultará afectado de maneras que no puede ni imaginar. Kaworu definitivamente lo desea vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Contenido explícito. Personajes mayores de edad.   
> Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, favor abstenerse de leer y/o dejar comentarios desagradables.

_Año 2027._

_La invasión de los terroríficos ángeles afortunadamente ya no supone ningún problema para el planeta. Todos han muerto, pero con ellos, también la mayor parte de la vida en la Tierra. Las plantas no crecen, los animales se extinguen a pasos agigantados. Todo lo que alguna vez reinó el ser humano ya es sólo un fugaz y dulce recuerdo de los más viejos._

_Aun así, en algunos lugares, ciertas organizaciones que aportan algo a la subsistencia y al abastecimiento, siguen en pie. Por ahora._

_—Papá, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Shinji, algo nervioso. Quería irse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar._

_—Intento comunicarme con nuestros líderes de Seele para aguardar instrucciones, pero las conexiones están fallando. ¡No lo entiendo! Todo debería estar en orden..._

_—Tal vez si voy al centro de control podré arreglarlo... —propuso Shinji, y se puso en marcha._

_—Bueno, pero ve con cuidado, hijo..._

_—No te preocupes, papá._

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que padre e hijo compartieron. Mientras Shinji se alejaba de su padre, sin saberlo, evitó compartir su trágico destino. Una explosión gigantezca hizo volar toda la sala de comunicaciones y otras más con diferentes depósitos. Inmediatamente después de eso, las compuertas de emergencia se cerraron, dejando a Shinji completamente aislado del otro lado, Por suerte, algunas reservas eléctricas y algunos comestibles podían durar varios meses, pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que su muerte fuera inminente._

_\---_

_—Padre, ¿Qué haces? —se acercó Kaworu al anciano que vigilaba todo un escenario macabro desde su zona de control._

_—Sólo me encargo de la basura, Kaworu. Verás, el viejo Gendo y su inutil retoño han muerto. Acabo de asegurarme de que nuestros planes sigan como los concebí, y que ya nada se interponga en el camino —dijo Keel Lorenz, el comandante de Seele._

_—¿Los has matado? —Kaworu se quedó aparentemente pensativo._

_—Sí. ¿No es fantástico?_

_—¿Crees que todo Nerv se desintegrará sin ellos?_

_—Estoy seguro de eso._

_—Ya veo, padre —los dos callaron. En medio de un profundo silencio, ambos sentían una tenaz seguridad en sí mismos._

\---

Un año después.

Un hombre de cabellos largos entraba agitado en la gran oficina principal del respetable líder de Seele.

—Comandante, tenemos noticias... —dijo Shigeru Aoba, uno de los técnicos informáticos del cuartel.

—¿Algo malo? —preguntó Kaworu Nagisa.

—Eso creo, señor. ¡El hijo de Ikari Gendo, Shinji, está vivo!

—Eso es imposible —dijo e hizo una pausa— Mi padre, que en paz descanse, los liquidó a ambos... ¿Cómo es que ese chico tan débil y miserable pudo sobrevivir?

—No lo sé con seguridad, señor. Pudimos interceptar uno de los mensajes de auxilio. Según la información que tenemos de aquella base, tal vez pudo mantenerse con vida con todas las reservas alimenticias. Había suficientes para todo un regimiento.

—Ya escuché demasiado. Tráiganlo ya. No pienso tolerar que uno de los Ikari esté suelto por ahí mientras yo esté al mando —sentenció finalmente.

—Sí, señor. Dictaré a todo el personal su orden en cuanto terminemos las otras misiones.

—Nada de eso. Traerán a Ikari Shinji inmediatamente. Es un asunto que no puede esperar.

—Pero señor, los vehículos ya están en marcha, además si esperamos... lo más seguro es que muera por gracia de la naturaleza, ¿No cree?

Kaworu se paró de su asiento y se acercó detenidamente a su empleado.

—¿Estás sordo? El destino y la vida de ese chico me pertenecen. Y seré yo quien determine cómo será su muerte. No me contradigas, y ordena su rescate de inmediato —dijo fírmemente— Ikari debe estar en mi poder lo más pronto posible, ¿Te queda claro, o debo mandar a otro en tu lugar?

—Me queda claro, señor. Haré lo que me pide de inmediato.

\---

Un extraño olor dulce comenzó a invadirlo poco a poco mientras volvía en sí. Shinji abrió los ojos para descubrirse a sí mismo en una especie de bata de hospital de color grisáceo, y también utilizando un raro collar ajustado a su cuello.

A pesar del alivio inicial de ser rescatado de aquel horrible lugar, comenzó a temer nuevamente por su vida al preguntarse qué tipo de organización lo estaba reteniendo. En todos los meses de reclusión, llegó a tener la seguridad de que Nerv se había desintegrado.

Tal vez desde ahora fungiría como un sirviente o peor aún, como esclavo. Pero... tampoco le veía el menor sentido en cuyo caso. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de rescatar a alguien sin poder alguno sólo para volverlo esclavo? Su cabeza daba vueltas, ya no entendía nada.

Se aventuró a dar unos pocos pasos desde el asiento en el que se encontraba, y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver una puerta ligeramente abierta.

—¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Pero si estás vivo... —dijo un soldado armado una vez que lo vio salir de la habitación— Entra de una vez, no puedes salir aún —sentenció fírmemente.

Shinji se asustó a penas lo vio, y se volvió a meter a la desconocida sala.

Un par de horas después, Shinji comenzó a sentirse muy débil, pues no estaba recibiendo atención de ningún tipo. Ni comida, ni agua le habían dado desde que llegó, y para peor, cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido nuevamente, oyó unos ruidos en la puerta.

Primero, sonó como si alguien la cerrara por fuera. Luego, la abrieron de nuevo, y entró el mismo soldado que lo había visto antes.

—Dime. Has pasado por descontaminación, ¿No? —preguntó.

Shinji se quedó petrificado sin saber que contestar.

—Bueno, si estás aquí debe ser por eso... Vamos a ver tu ficha... —sacó una hoja y un lápiz para ir tachando la lista— Shinji Ikari, 19 años, altura 1.62, peso 53 kilos, tipo de sangre O positivo.

Shinji asintió tímidamente, tratando de no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Está bien, sígueme por aquí.

Shinji se paró de donde estaba, era un poco incómodo caminar con esas sandalias que le habían puesto, pero viendo que el soldado estaba armado no vio como buena idea rechistar ni por un segundo.

Mientras lo conducían a un destino desconocido, contempló un largo pasillo, en el que estuvo caminando por unos 15 minutos. luego de eso, vio a su alrededor muchas puertas misteriosas y oscuras, con numeraciones rojas en ellas.

—Debes continuar solo desde ahora. Entra en la puerta que dice "01" —señaló el soldado— Y por tu propio bienestar, más vale que te dirijas con total respeto y sumisión a nuestro comandante.

Shinji tragó en seco, y asintió rápidamente sin decir nada. Luego, sin pausa pero sin prisa, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta indicada. En ese momento más que ningún otro comenzó a temer por su vida o al menos por su integridad física.

Ya sabía que se encontraba a punto de hacerle frente al comandante y por experiencia sabía que los líderes de corporaciones podían llegar a ser muy fríos e inhumanos. Su padre era el único que conoció que no era así.

Dudó en tocar la puerta, pero justo antes de hacerlo se percató de un pequeño timbre al lado de la manija. Tampoco sirvió de nada, pues bastó un segundo para que la puerta se abriera sin él haber hecho nada.

De seguro había una cámara observándolo, pero no pudo verla en ninguna parte.

Con la puerta abierta frente a él, tomó valor y entró finalmente. El soldado por su parte, viendo aquello, se marchó al fin, dejando a ese pobre e indefenso muchacho a merced de aquel monstruo. A partir de ese momento no era asunto de nadie lo que le fuera a ocurrir estando ahí.

Al entrar lo único que vio claramente fue un escritorio, y una silla giratoria detrás de él. Al parecer fuera quien fuera el líder, no deseaba ser observado.

—Shinji Ikari. Al fin has llegado —dijo una sombría voz detrás de la silla. Denotaba una satisfacción insana.

Shinji prefirió ahorrarse un saludo formal, sin antes tener expresamente el permiso de hablar. Hasta la más mínima pronunciación tal vez podía ser interpretada como insolencia y costarle la vida.

—No tienes idea de cómo he esperado por ti... Aunque realmente no tenga muchos planes prácticos para alguien como tú —dijo con tono divertido.

Shinji volvió a tragar en seco, nervioso, pero cada vez más intrigado. Tanto, que a pesar del miedo no pudo reprimir por más tiempo una interrogante que tenía desde que abrió los ojos.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿Puedo saber que hago aquí?

—Yo te rescaté. ¿No te das cuenta?

—Me doy cuenta, y estoy sumamente agradecido... Si no hubiera sido por eso, me habría muerto dentro de poco en ese horrible lugar.

—Entonces... Deberías estar feliz, y no tan nervioso, ¿De acuerdo?

—De... de acuerdo... —Shinji pudo notar una profunda calidez en su voz y en sus palabras. Quería empezar a creer que no estaba del todo en peligro mortal.

—Después de todo, yo sólo me encargaré de protegerte.

—Disculpe... ¿Cómo dice...?

—¿Aún no me reconoces, pequeño Shinji?

_Flashback..._

_Shinji no recordaba demasiadas cosas de su infancia, pero sin duda alguna, recordaba la primera vez que lo vio a él. Era un muchacho joven. Y para entonces él tendría unos nueve o diez años..._

_—Algún día, todo esto mejorará..._

_—¿Y tú... como lo sabes? —preguntó apenado._

_—Porque yo me encargaré de protegerte, Shinji Ikari._

_Estando algo sobrecogido, lo miró por unos segundos. Tenía un uniforme que parecía escolar. Una camisa blanca, que ocultaba una camiseta anaranjada, junto a unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos blancos. Era muy extraño... no sabía que aún quedaran escuelas a las cuales asistir._

_—¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Soy Kaworu. Nagisa Kaworu. El subcomandante de Seele._

_Fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió aquel misterioso y amable joven._

El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire debido al asombro. Pues claro que su voz se le hacía conocida. Tal vez estaba un poco cambiada, pero de un momento a otro le parecía tan evidente que se trataba de...

—... Kaworu... ¿Eres... eres tú...? —dijo lentamente. No podía terminar de creérselo.

El mencionado giró de una vez su silla, dejándose ver por completo. Su hermoso cabello plateado, sus preciosos orbes rojos y su impecable traje, eran lo de menos. Lo más llamativo para Shinji fue esa amplia y maravillosa sonrisa, que le llevó de vuelta a los más felices y despreocupados momentos que vivió de niño, junto con él.

Kaworu Nagisa estaba frente a él, y el impacto resultó tan fuerte que no pudo reprimir unas gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a surgirle. Al ver tan conmovedora escena, el albino se paró de su silla para calmarlo.

—Por favor, no llores más, mi querido Shinji... —se puso al frente de él y tocó su mejilla con suavidad.

—Jamás creí que te volvería a ver... ¿Realmente ahora eres comandante?

—El comandante de Seele, por supuesto —sonrió cínicamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó con tu padre?

—No hablemos de eso por ahora... Lo único que debes tener en cuenta es que no debes tener miedo. Ya estás totalmente a salvo, ya que estarás conmigo en todo momento.

Ahora fue la amplia sonrisa de Shinji la que se adueñó de su vista, junto con un encantador brillo en sus ojos.

La emoción desbordó por completo al chico menor y en un instante se lanzó en brazos de su proclamado héroe como si fuera un bebé koala.

—No te recordaba tan hermoso, Shinji... —dijo Kaworu, no pudiendo evitar acariciar por un momento ese cabello fino y suavecito mientras sostenía su cuerpo en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Y tú... estás exactamente igual a cómo te recuerdo, Kaworu... —susurró en su oído causándole un pequeño y agradable escalofríos.

El albino lo dejó despacio en el suelo mientras Shinji seguía mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Bueno, dime, Shinji... ¿Ya comiste algo, verdad?

—No... la verdad no me dieron nada allá afuera... —se encogió de hombros.

—¿¡Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Agh! ¡Les dije a esos inútiles que te trataran de la mejor manera! Y te dejaron hambriento y con sed...

—Pero no te preocupes tanto por mí, Kaworu. Yo estoy bien... No me importa si como ahora o cuando sea —dijo tímidamente— No tienes idea de lo horrible que fue para mí estar solo en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo. Ahora que estoy contigo me siento inmensamente satisfecho...

—Shinji... pero qué cosas dices... —suspiró internamente por tan adorable declaración— Inmediatamente haré que te traigan algo para que cenes, ¿Está bien?

—Bueno, ¡Muchas gracias!

—De nada. Aunque no tienes porqué sentirte tan agradecido, después de todo somos amigos, ¿No?

—Sí, Kaworu... tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo... Ahora más que nunca... —se aferró a él nuevamente, hundiéndose en su pecho. Obviamente ya no lo veía tan alto como antes, pero seguía sintiéndose pequeño a su lado.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? Aquí cultivamos y criamos de todo —acarició su espalda suavemente.

—¿En verdad puedo escoger? —le parecía tan rara la opción después de tanto tiempo sobreviviendo en un lugar sin otra cosa que conservas en dudoso estado.

—¡Pues claro que sí, Shinji! Los alimentos de más alta calidad están reservados para el comandante y para sus más especiales invitados —le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya veo... la verdad es que sigo sin creerlo por completo... —pensó unos momentos— Pero... me gustaría comer pollo con ensalada de lechuga y un poco de arroz.

—¿Sólo eso? Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que comas con calma por ahora y no te atiborres... Después de todo tu cuerpo aún debe estar débil. Bien, mandaré a cocinar lo que me pides. Por mientras, por favor espérame en la siguiente habitación —lo tomó delicadamente del brazo hasta llevarlo al lugar donde había un gran sofá y un pequeño comedor con dos sillas— Te pido mil disculpas, aún no he podido arreglar completamente este sitio para ti, pero al menos podrás estar más cómodo.

—Mh... gracias, Kaworu —le besó la mejilla para luego irse a sentar en el sofá.

Kaworu se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo y se sintió tremendamente afortunado. Su Shinji estaba sano a pesar de todo. Había sobrevivido muy bien.

Por fin estaba con él.

Luego de un rato, Shinji comió, y Kaworu le dio más ropas similares a las que llevaba para que se cambiara en los días siguientes. También, le presentó su nueva habitación, que estaba exactamente junto a la de él para mayor seguridad.

Así pasaron cerca de un mes en compañía del otro. Ambos estaban felices y sobretodo, tranquilos, viendo que las cosas empezaban a mejorar poco a poco en sus respectivas vidas.

Shinji, al igual que la mayor parte del personal, tenía prohibido salir al exterior por la inseguridad del medio ambiente. Pero por suerte, había un hermoso jardín "artificial" en el que habían algunos cultivos, y podía salir a tomar aire purificado y sol de vez en cuando. Ahí se la pasaba recogiendo algunas flores y haciendo adornos con ellas, para luego mostrarle a Kaworu sus avances, a lo que este lo motivaba para seguir explorando cuanto quisiese.

Con su padre nunca tuvo una mala relación, pero mentiría si dijera que no era Kaworu la persona que mejor lo había tratado en toda su vida. Desde siempre había sido así. No pudo evitar recordar con gracia, los días que en que era posible al menos salir un rato a la calle, o a la playa, y jugar largas horas con su amigo.

Aquello ya no era posible, pero constantemente Kaworu lo acompañaba mientras no estuviese trabajando, y seguían pasando buenos momentos en otro tipo de actividades. Kaworu le había mostrado un enorme piano que guardaba en uno de sus salones, y le enseñó a tocarlo junto con él. Shinji se sentía libre, despreocupado, sin ninguna responsabilidad ni preocupación, y en compañía de alguien increíblemente agradable y encantador. Y atractivo, por supuesto.

Claramente, no pasó mucho tiempo en toda la convinecia y rutinas en las que estaba inmerso, hasta que sus sentimientos por el albino de a poco empezaron a cambiar radicalmente. Así, todo se fue tornando en algo desconocido y nada explorado para él.

\---

—¿Kaworu, pronto será tu cumpleaños, no es así? —comentó Shinji, mientras descansaba apaciblemente sobre la cama del albino, mientras este trabajaba en su escritorio.

—Sí. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —puso una mueca de total sorpresa— Recuerdo que yo estuve trabajando con tu padre un par de meses nada más...

—Yo recuerdo esas cosas —sonrió dulcemente— ¿Cuántos cumples?

—Me da un poco de pudor revelar mi edad... —puso su mano sobre la cara, fingiendo vergüenza— Pero por tratarse de ti... cumpliré 28 años.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Bueno, no los representas —ambos se unieron en una suave risa— ¿Y si hacemos algo ese día? ¿Algo... especial?

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Shinji?

—No lo sé, es tu cumpleaños... ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Mmm... honestamente, yo jamás celebro mis cumpleaños. Sólo tengo en cuenta la fecha, pero nada más...

—Ah... bueno, siendo así... —se entristeció un poco. Quería hacer sentir bien a Kaworu en su día especial, en parte para compensar todo lo que el albino había hecho por él desde que llegó, y en parte también para encontrar la oportunidad de confesarle sus nuevos sentimientos, así fueran correspondidos o no.

\---

Sin importarle mucho las declaraciones de Kaworu con respecto a su cumpleaños, Shinji se levantó muy temprano ese día 13 de Septiembre. Pensaba ir a recoger algunas bonitas flores que hicieran juego en lo posible con sus ojos rojos y su cabello grisáceo, para adornar el rico desayuno que le iba a preparar luego.

El castaño estaba de camino al jardín, ya muy lejos de todas las habitaciones de Kaworu, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir unos ruidos extraños detrás de él. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar mejor, pero los ruidos se detuvieron. Con miedo, intentó retomar el paso para llegar rápido al jardín, o al menos a una parte más segura, pero de pronto sintió un violento jalón que lo llevó hacia el interior de una de las puertas. Antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar o chillar, una mano tapó su boca y luego con una venda taparon sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos? —dijo una de las voces con notable agitación.

—Claro, todos saben que este día el comandante se la pasa recluido en sus aposentos. Ni se enterará de que nos divertiremos un rato con su juguetito... y si se entera no creo que le importe demasiado.

—Por suerte ya no volveremos en un buen tiempo a esta jodida prisión...

—¡Mmmh...! ¡Mmh! —Shinji trataba de safarse del agarre de aquellos dos hombres, pero era inútil. Luego le taparon también la boca con otro objeto y no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

—¡Mierda, hace tanto que no estoy con una mujer, pero esto se le parece bastante...! —rio cínicamente el soldado, al tantear la silueta de Shinji por sobre su bata grisácea .

—No puedo creer que el comandante haya tenido a este pequeño bastardo a su entera disposición todas estas semanas... debió pasarla de maravilla. ¡Carajo, que suerte!

—Esto es lo que debimos hacer con todas las pequeñas lacras de Nerv antes de asesinarlos...

Shinji estaba rezando en sus interiores para que algo detuviera la peligrosa acción de esos monstruos.

En ese momento, antes de seguir, oyeron un estruendo en toda la habitación, sumado a un leve pero inquietante temblor que duró por varios segundos. Los hombres se compusieron, e intentaron alejarse de Shinji, pero sus consecuencias fueron inevitables. Inmediatamente después, Kaworu entró por la puerta y le disparó a ambos hombres en la cabeza, matándolos en ese mismo instante.

Shinji se quitó rápidamente la venda que cubría sus ojos para descubrir a su querido albino mirándolo con pavor.

—Dios mío... No te han hecho nada, ¿O sí? ¿Estás bien? —se le acercó rápidamente, sin importarle pasar entre los cadáveres de esos desgraciados.

—Estoy...estoy bien, Kaworu. No me hicieron nada... —Sujetó sus hombros, para luego ser cargado fuera del lugar.

—Vámonos, Shinji... —comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su sector— No tenías porqué venir solo, Shinji... Ya te he dicho que esta gente trabaja para mí, pero ninguno es realmente de fiar.

—Lo siento, Kaworu... —se escondió en su cuello, tembloroso— No tenía idea de que pasaría esto.

—No tienes porqué pedirme disculpas, Shinji... Sólo te lo digo para que tengas cuidado. El mundo está lleno de bestias inmundas como esas. Y mi deber es protegerte de todo eso.

—Lo sé, Kaworu...

Ambos callaron hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a las habitaciones que compartían, con un notorio pesar en sus mentes. Continuaron en un lúgubre silencio por el resto del día, hasta que entrada la noche, Shinji se decidió a hablar con él.

—Kaworu... —dijo Shinji una vez que el mayor cerró la puerta— No entiendo cómo es que pudiste llegar en el momento en que más te necesitaba...

—Shinji, yo...

—Bueno, no lo tomes a mal, pero realmente hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ti...

—Supongo... que es bastante comprensible que te sientas de ese modo —dijo Kaworu, invitándolo a sentarse en su cama— Posiblemente ya sea momento de decirte lo que ocurrió con mi padre —Shinji se sentó a su lado mirándolo con algo de preocupación, atento a la mínima palabra que saliera de su boca— Yo maté a Keel Lorenz —dijo tajantemente.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Pero por qué hiciste algo así?!

—Porque fue él quien planeó matarlos a ti y a tu padre. Él quería deshacerse de Nerv, para que así nada le impidiera continuar con el proyecto de instrumentalización humana, el cual rechazo completamente...

—Es increíble... —se quedó mudo unos segundos— y yo siempre creí que había sido un accidente... —Shinji miró a Kaworu con algo de melancolía. Pensó que seguramente habría sufrido mucho al hacer lo que hizo— Bueno... realmente... entiendo que quisieras evitar una catástrofe, pero, ¿Cómo es que pudiste matar a tu propio padre, Kaworu?

—Él no era mi padre...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces...?

—Es el creador. Mi padre real no es humano, y yo tampoco lo soy, Shinji.

—¿No... No lo eres...?

—Creo que es justo que ya sepas la verdad si vas a quedarte conmigo —Kaworu tomó sus manos en un intento por tranquilizarlo— Soy un Ángel. Llegué a la tierra en mi forma primitiva el día 13 de Septiembre del año 2000. Keel Lorenz me educó y me intentó inculcar sus posturas y creencias. Por mucho tiempo lo toleré, fingí entenderlo del todo porque inicialmente apoyaba sus causas, pero cuando te puso en peligro a ti y a tu padre supe que no podía permitir que se siguiera haciendo cargo de Seele. Debíamos proteger al mundo, no hacer desaparecer las mentes de las personas... Yo... hice lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Lo entiendes?

—... —Shinji quedó totalmente taciturno. Intentando asimilar sus palabras. Después de todo, las dudas que tenía respecto a ese chico que tanto amaba y anhelaba, podían ser acalladas con su simple exposición: él no era humano.

—Por mucho tiempo pensé que tú habías muerto. Eso fue lo más doloroso que he vivido nunca. En parte también lo asesiné para vengarte y no quedarme como un estúpido sin hacer nada.

Shinji lo miró atentamente. Sus ojos permanecían oscuros, sin brillo, sin vida. Jamás se había mostrado así ante él, y le dolía ver esa faceta tan sombría, pero por otra parte, se alegraba de que al fin se sincerara con él.

—Este mundo está horriblemente contaminado y devastado —Continuó— En todos los sentidos. Y cuando era adolescente, tú fuiste la única criatura que me hizo sentir algo de compasión. Por primera vez sentí que no todo estaba perdido. Había algo que valía la pena proteger y preservar, a demás de la naturaleza.

—¿Por eso nos hicimos amigos? —Shinji lo miró abriendo enormemente los ojos.

—Así es, Shinji... —Kaworu desvió la mirada por completo de aquel dulce chico. Tal vez ya no había nada que hacer para evitar que se alejara de él— Entiendo perfectamente que esto pueda parecerte desquiciado, que estés confundido y enojado... Sólo quiero que sepas... que yo--

Shinji no le permitió seguir hablando. En un atrevido movimiento, agarró su cara con ambas manos y lo besó torpemente.

—Shinji... —dijo deslumbrado.

—No me importa lo que seas, Kaworu —comenzó a acariciar su cabello, en tanto el albino lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos— Para mí no eres un monstruo, sino alguien que además de ser mi amigo, ha hecho lo imposible por protegerme y cuidarme... Y no hay nada que yo agradezca más que eso...

Kaworu lo miró con infinita ternura. Shinji siempre lograba conmoverlo enormemente, y mientras envolvía con cariño su cintura, también comenzó a besarlo, aumentando con el paso de los minutos, la fuerza y desesperación en ambos.

Shinji le seguía el ritmo como podía, aunque estaba completamente inmerso en ese delicioso placer de tan sólo probar sus labios.

Por instantes pensaba en lo sorprendente que era haber pasado de, verlo como un amigo, a un ansiado amante. Pero eso ya no importaba. Nadie existía en el mundo, excepto ellos dos.

Kaworu a pesar de sentir en sus propias carnes las ansias de su amado, se tomó su tiempo para comenzar a devorar su fino cuello, a lo que respondió exactamente como lo deseaba, entregándose a él por completo. Le rogaba a Dios que nada acallara esos preciosos gemidos que Shinji le estaba obsequiando sólo a él.

—¡Kaworu...! ¡Aah! —Shinji sentía como el albino se abstenía un poco de tocarlo más allá de lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente para no asustarlo, así que decidió actuar por él mismo.

—Mmh... Shinji, ¿Qué...? —el aprisionado miembro de Kaworu estaba comenzando a recibir las irresistibles atenciones por las que clamaba. Shinji estaba tocándolo intensamente por encima de la bragueta, así que ya no pudo más.

Desnudó a Shinji por completo, de una sola vez. Era sencillo con esa maravillosa pieza que estuvo fantaseando con arrebatarle desde que llegó a Seele.

Con el muchacho desnudo debajo de él, comenzó a contemplar y a maravillarse con cada parte de su cuerpo. Shinji no sólo tenía un alma maravillosa, sino también un cuerpo excepcional.

Acarició por un momento su delicada y fina cintura, hasta descender suavemente a sus caderas y terminar deslizando sus hábiles manos por esos temblorosos y carnosos muslos. Mientras tanto, Shinji gemía por la ansiedad y necesidad de ser tocado más a fondo.

—Kaworu... yo... me he enamorado de ti —confesó sin ningún tapujo. Estaba completamente extasiado, y sobretodo, seguro de sus sentimientos, y de que quería pasar todo el resto de su vida al lado de ese ser que tan feliz lo hacía.

—Mi bello Shinji... —se inclinó para besar su frente, apartando unos pocos cabellos algo sudados— Ya verás que no hemos hecho más que empezar, tesoro mío...

Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo impacientemente, mientras se desprendía él mismo de todas sus prendas , quedando así en ropa interior.

Shinji se levantó un poco de la almohada para mirarlo en todo su esplendor. Aunque pensaba que tenía buena figura, jamás lo había visto desnudo... y ese cuerpo rebasaba con creces sus expectativas. Le parecía tan atractivo y perfecto. Estaba completamente en forma y ese hermoso tono tan pálido no hacía más que incitar el deseo de marcarlo como suyo.

Con esos fogosos deseos en mente, Shinji se distrajo lo suficiente como para que Kaworu se quitara esa última prenda y comenzara a masturbarlo antes de que se diera cuenta. Por supuesto, gemidos aún más intensos que los anteriores no se hicieron esperar. Shinji jamás había sido tocado de esa manera por nadie, y ese vaivén en su ansioso miembro era indiscutiblemente mucho más fuerte y placentero que cualquier otro que se había dado a sí mismo.

Al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba, Kaworu comenzó a prepararlo para el siguiente movimiento. Luego de tomar un poco de lubricante que tenía en su mesa de noche, introdujo suavemente sus dedos en el interior del desesperado joven. Una y otra vez, hasta suavizar esa perfecta y apetecible entrada.

—Shinji, ¿Acaso eres virgen? —preguntó sonriente.

—S-sí... lo soy... Jamás lo he hecho... con nadie —respondió como pudo. Aquellas caricias en su interior estaban provocando un placer extraño, pero sumamente intenso y difícil de controlar.

—Entonces con mayor razón te prometo que no te dolerá... sólo relájate y disfruta —Shinji escuchó sus palabras sin rechistar, aunque en el fondo dudaba de que fueran totalmente ciertas. 

Una vez consideró que Shinji estaba más que dispuesto físicamente para recibirlo, tan sólo esperó alguna señal del castaño para terminar de sellar su unión. Shinji lo miraba con amor y alegría. Podía adivinar que su mente ya estaba nublada de tanto placer.

—Puedes... puedes meterlo, Kaworu... —susurró a ojos cerrados, confiando plenamente en aquel hombre.

Kaworu se abrió paso, separó del todo esas hermosas piernas y se hundió en ese húmedo y cálido interior. Era perfecto.

Shinji sintió un dolor punzante al ser rápidamente penetrado, pero inexplicablemente, el dolor se disipó tan rápido como apareció. Kaworu empezó a moverse de una sola vez, y lo único que podía sentir era ese enorme miembro viril llegando a tocar su punto más sensible. Sólo placer y más placer, ningún dolor.

Por un momento pensó que era una locura, pero se imaginó que así sucedía porque Kaworu no era humano. Tal vez sólo un ángel tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir tan bien con sólo desearlo. Tal vez, sólo un ángel podía borrar sus dolores, sus penas y remordimientos. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera posible.

—¿Te gusta, Shinji...? —preguntó triunfante, acariciando su cálida mejilla.

—Claro... —gimió de nuevo, ya no de manera tan desesperada, pero aún así se hacía evidente el goce contendido en su hermosa voz.

Kaworu disfrutaba de sobremanera también. Con cada estocada a ese frágil y divino cuerpo, sentía que se desvanecía de golpe, por lo que imperaba la necesidad de aferrarse a él. Sujetaba sus gruesas caderas algo femeninas, amasando y apretando la suave piel morena en cada toque.

Ese pequeño humano era simplemente irresistible. Su máxima perdición en ese mundo, y en cualquier otro.

Shinji estaba más que complacido, pero aún así le costaba cada vez más tolerar el hecho de no poder tocar ni acariciar a ese bello ángel, pues la posición en que estaban no lo permitía del todo.

—¡Kaworu, espera...! —lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa...? —preguntó algo aturdido— ¿Te duele?

—No, es que... yo quiero... estar encima de ti... —Kaworu le dio espacio para que se levantara, y ni bien pudo, hizo sentar al albino al borde de la cama, mientras él se sentaba en su regazo, mirándolo de frente— Sí... esto será mucho mejor...

—Shinji... —lo besó con vehemencia y volvió a introducir su pene erecto en su interior mientras apretaba sus nalgas. Ahora podía acariciarlo y besarlo mucho más cómodamente, a la vez que él mismo también recibía tímidos toqueteos y caricias amorosas por parte de su chico encantador. 

Varios minutos después, luego de tanto rato explorándose y entregándose mutuamente, ambos llegaron al punto cúlmine del placer. Un exquisito orgasmo invadió sus mentes y sus cuerpos por igual, mientras las inevitables palabras de amor salían de sus bocas con el mismo entusiasmo.

Una vez que la respiración del menor se calmó un poco, Kaworu lo tomó en sus brazos suavemente para acostarlo junto a él y hacerlo dormir.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Kaworu, pero... Te amo —susurró cansado.

—Yo también te amo, Shinji. Como no puedes imaginarlo... —suspiró y empezó a acariciar su cabello, haciendo que el chico ya no pudiera escapar de la somnolencia que lo invadía— Quédate conmigo, Shinji... —susurró en su oído— Este mundo está lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Yo sólo te daré el placer y la felicidad que te mereces, de aquí al resto de tu vida...

Shinji mientras tanto, continuaba aferrado al cuerpo ajeno. Creía estar soñando con aquellas hermosas palabras.

**_Fin._ **


	4. El último día juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [VityaNik](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VityaNik)
> 
> Resumen: Los recuerdos de Shinji Ikari parecían haber sido borrados; él no era capaz de recordar nada, ni siquiera a aquel hermoso albino al que alguna vez amó y que por alguna razón, ahora lo mantenía en cautiverio. ¿Quién era Kaworu Nagisa y por qué no se alejaba de Shinji un solo momento? ¿Por qué Shinji terminaba siempre entregándose a sus deseos? Tal vez los dos eran prisioneros de un amor obsesivo e insano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Posible dub-con y sadomasoquismo leve. Contenido explícito. Personajes mayores de edad. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, favor abstenerse de leer y/o dejar comentarios desagradables.

No podía exigirle que recordara nada y lo sabía. Shinji había sido dulce y tierno con él cuando lo conoció, pero ahora mismo esos recuerdos no estaban en su memoria, llevaba días intentando hacerlo reaccionar y recordar y sabía que era en vano. Sus pensamientos sobre lo que vivieron en algún momento se habían ido para siempre, ahora era para él un completo desconocido, y quizás era lo que más lo descolocaba. No había mucho que pudiera hacer por eso, debía aceptar que el Shinji que conoció se había ido y quizás debía comenzar desde el principio si era que en verdad quería estar con él.

Sin embargo, había un gran problema con respecto a eso. Shinji, a pesar de haber olvidado todo, parecía ya no ser el mismo. No se trataba del mismo chico que tan bien admitió conocerlo y formar parte de su vida durante la guerra, e incluso entregarle su corazón y su cuerpo, parecía que Shinji era un muchacho retraído, desconfiado y sin una pizca de inocencia, como si se la hubieran robado de alguna forma, no permitía que nadie se le acercara, que lo tocaran... pero seguía conservando esa personalidad misteriosa y dulce que alguna vez lo enamoró, solo que estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de su interior.

Kaworu, sin embargo, no era precisamente un experto en lidiar con el tema y comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña.

Decidió tenerlo con él, escondido del mundo, aunque a menudo se decía a si mismo que se traba de un secuestro, pero intentaba negar y justificarlo, diciendo que lo hacía por amor y por el bien de Shinji, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía todo el tiempo. No obstante, comenzó a desarrollar un enfermizo gusto por mantenerlo así, recluido solo para él y ver lo mucho que eso incomodaba al chico, de alguna manera le parecía excitante y sabía que esa era un arma de doble filo, porque una vez que comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con una situación extraña y peligrosa, difícilmente había vuelta atrás.

—Kaworu– Shinji lo miró desde el interior del cuarto oscuro en donde se encontraba –estoy harto de estar aquí– murmuró –quiero salir a tomar el sol–

—De acuerdo, vamos–

—Quiero ir solo– murmuró. Kaworu sonrió y se dirigió al chico sin decir una palabra. Se arrodilló frente a él.

—Me gusta cuando te pones rebelde– aseguró –pero sabes que no es posible que vayas tú solo–

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo?–

—No se trata de que quieras o no– Kaworu intentó ayudarlo a levantarse pero él se resistió. Sintió una extraña mezcla de molestia y calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Tomó al chico por ambas manos y lo puso de pie –no me excites, o no te dejaré salir al sol– murmuró con una sonrisa cínica.

—No quiero excitarte– Shinji se soltó con fuerza –no entiendo cómo puedes decir que te amé en algún momento, solo me haces pensar que fue una maldita mentira tuya, ¿cómo podría amar a alguien como tú?, ¿a un enfermo mental?– sintió los ojos arder –estoy harto de estar aquí contigo, preferiría estar muerto...– Kaworu lo había recostado sobre la mesa –basta... qué haces... ¡no!– Shinji forcejeaba mientras sentía cómo era atado y despojado violentamente de su pantalón y su ropa interior.

—Silencio– le dijo –te dije que no me excitaras y cuando te resistes, me vuelves loco–

—Kaworu, basta... mhhh... ahhh– el sonrojo de Shinji se hizo presente apenas el otro tomó su pene entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar una y otra vez.

Debajo de la débil luz de la habitación, Shinji se retorcía sonrojado en la mesa, atado a un improvisado tubo de metal mientras sentía su miembro aumentar de tamaño en la boca ajena. Su captor era un experto en sus puntos débiles, quizás era cierto eso de que habían tenido un pasado que él no recordaba.

—Ahhh... ya basta por favor...– pidió entre jadeos. No había notado que comenzaba a sudar y a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Estás seguro?– pregunto Kaworu después de dejar su entrepierna libre y acercarse a besarlo –¿es lo que quieres?, ¿qué me detenga?–

—No... creo que no...– respondió –estoy demasiado... excitado. Sigue–

—No pareces muy feliz y complacido–

—Porque me haces sentir extraño– respondió aún con el sonrojo –no puedo confiar en ti porque me tienes atrapado aquí y no me dejas estar un segundo a solas... pero...–

—Pero te gustan estos momentos a pesar de que tratas de negarlo, lo sé–

—Solo hazlo– pidió en un murmullo –hazlo o sal de aquí–

—No has aprendido nada, ¿cierto?– le sonrió de nuevo con sarcasmo y tomó su rostro con una mano, presionando sus mejillas suavemente –tú eres mío, y jamás te irás. Ni te dejaré a solas–

Ver el rostro confundido y aterrado de Shinji fue suficiente para despertar su maldita e incontrolable ansiedad sexual nuevamente.

Se colocó sobre él y abrió sus piernas frotando su miembro erecto con la entrada ajena.

—No... no estoy preparado–

—Tuviste la oportunidad de que fuera gentil– aclaró Kaworu –pero se ha perdido, ahora eres mío–

Se subió a la mesa, acomodando una rodilla a cada lado y luego se acercó a su rostro poco a poco. Apenas estuvo frente a su rostro, introdujo salvajemente su entrepierna en la boca de Shinji y lo obligó a darle una felación profunda. Tiraba de su cabello para que el chico pusiera todo su empeño utilizando la lengua, complaciéndolo como le había enseñado, amaba cuando el sexo oral era húmedo e involucraba movimientos bruscos, y su prisionero había aprendido por la mala a complacer esos libidinosos deseos.

—Ahhh... si... amo cómo lo haces, cariño– sonrió mientras se hundía en la garganta ajena, provocándole arcadas –vamos, un poco más... ahhh...–

Salió con brusquedad antes de venirse en la boca del prisionero, se acomodó nuevamente sobre él e introdujo la punta de su pene en el cuerpo de Shinji.

—Mhh...– el chico gimió adolorido, pero no pensaba ceder.

—Es toda la preparación que te ofrezco– le dijo –humedecer con tu propia saliva mi entrepierna, que ahora te follará sin control–

Después de esas palabras, se introdujo por completo en su interior, excitándose aún más al escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su prisionero.

—Basta... sabes que me lastimas–

—Cierra la boca–

Kaworu comenzó a moverse de manera salvaje, importándole muy poco si Shinji forcejeaba para detenerlo o le suplicaba que lo hiciera, él besaba sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros y también los mordía con fuerza, dejando marcas enrojecidas en todas partes, sin dejar de moverse. 

—Al menos... deja que me toque– pidió Shinji y él lo negó.

—Gime mi maldito nombre... y veré si te complazco– murmuró Kaworu y enseguida sintió al chico aferrarse a su cuerpo y abrir un poco más las piernas, seguramente estaba acostumbrado ya a tenerlo en su interior.

—Ahh... Kaworu... si... vamos, hazlo más rápido–

La excitación del captor incrementó inmediatamente, prácticamente rompió las esposas al desatar a Shinji y lo bajó de la mesa al suelo de inmediato, para poder moverse con mayor facilidad.

—Ahhh...–

Ya no estaba seguro si los gritos de Shinji eran de dolor o placer, pero se permitía disfrutarlo de igual manera. Penetraba desesperadamente mientras el otro chico se masturbaba, apretaba los ojos y se sonrojaba en medio de gritos y jadeos.

Un momento después, sin salir de él, lo sujetó con fuerza y se recostó sobre su espalda, dejando al prisionero sobre él.

—Muévete– le ordenó –y deja de tocarte. Si me gusta cómo te mueves yo mismo te complaceré–

Shinji se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego colocó ambas manos a los lados, para apoyarse y comenzar a moverse de arriba abajo.

—Mhh... parece que naciste para ello– le dijo Kaworu y sonrió –ahhh... así amor– cerró los ojos y recordó una de las primeras noches que compartieron juntos cuando ese chico lo amaba, aquella en la que le había dicho precisamente unas palabras que jamás olvidaría –nací... nací para conocerte– murmuró inconscientemente y comenzó a masturbarlo con delicadeza, rememorando aquellos momentos especiales en los que no tenía que actuar como un desquiciado para que él lo quisiera –te amo tanto...–

—Ahh... Kaworu...– 

El captor estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos, que no notó que Shinji había llegado a la máxima excitación y ahora eyaculaba ensuciando un poco su pecho. En cuanto sintió el semen recorriendo su piel, volvió a la realidad abruptamente y miró al chico, que jadeaba cansado y aparentemente satisfecho sobre él.

Sujetó sus hombros con delicadeza mientras observaba el mismo rostro del que se había enamorado y por un momento olvidó sus libidinosos deseos. Sonrió con ternura, acariciando la mejilla de su prisionero y luego lo recostó delicadamente en la alfombra tibia, para continuar moviéndose esta vez con gentileza, besando sus labios con cariño y al mismo tiempo con desesperación.

—Nunca olvides que te amo– le dijo e inmediatamente después sintió su cuerpo alcanzar un orgasmo intenso y maravilloso. Muy distinto a los que había tenido desde que lo había secuestrado, más parecido a aquellos que tenían cuando estuvieron juntos por voluntad de ambos.

Se quedó un momento así, sobre su cuerpo, pensando en el amor que alguna vez Shinji le tuvo y fue cuando supo que no podía tenerlo más como a un prisionero. Si en verdad lo amaba, tendría que aceptar que el amor del otro chico había terminado por causas ajenas a ambos, y que en medio de su desesperación, en vez de recuperarlo, no había hecho más que despertar en él un odio y temor extraños, que estaban muy lejos de ser amor.

**

—¿Estás seguro de esto?– Shinji observaba preocupado la mirada triste de Kaworu, que se despedía de él antes de abrirle la puerta –no entiendo qué te hizo cambiar de opinión–

Kaworu había decidido liberarlo luego de unas horas de meditarlo. Un par de días después de estar ausente, volvió al cuarto con poca iluminación y le dio la noticia. Shinji, más que feliz, parecía consternado.

—Lo lamento– le dijo acariciando su rostro –lo que hice... yo no soy así. El amor que te tengo me cegó. Y te hice precisamente todo de lo que alguna vez te dije que te protegería– sonrió con desánimo y besó su mejilla.

—Quizás... podría amarte alguna vez–

—Nací para conocerte, Shinji. Si es mi destino, la vida nos volverá a encontrar. Cuando tú me puedas amar–

El chico no dijo nada. Solo besó sus labios como despedida y luego salió por la puerta. Apenas estuvo afuera, un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Jamás te olvidé, Kaworu– murmuró –siempre he sabido lo que fuimos... pero tengo miedo ahora que todo ha terminado... no se qué es lo que va a pasar–

Mientras se alejaba lentamente, Kaworu se recargó tras la puerta y se arrodilló, llorando en silencio por su amor perdido. Lo más triste es que él era inmortal, si no volvía a encontrarse con Shinji, el chico moriría y todo estaría en paz para él, pero su suerte no era la misma, él estaría condenado a vivir una vida eterna sin la persona que amaba.

—Ojalá vuelvas– le dijo a pesar de saber que ya no lo escuchaba –sabes donde encontrarme–

**_Fin._**


	5. Suspira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [MonicaAboites](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MonicaAboites)
> 
> Shinji Ikari es vendido por Misato Katsuragi a una misteriosa organización dirigida por un extraño comandante. Al principio Shinji cree que será ejecutado, pues sus crímenes valen la pena de muerte. Sin embargo, se sorprende al ser recibido de forma cordial por el comandante. Un chico joven de extrema belleza pero sobre todo muy familiar para Shinji. ¿Quién es este joven y qué relación tuvo o tiene con Shinji para que desee mantenerlo a su lado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observaciones: La trama se desarrolla en el universo de Evangelion 3.0.  
> Historia sin contenido explícito.

El tercer elegido había rechazado su último plato de comida; la comida en aquella organización donde lo tenía secuestrado era de la peor calaña. Lo habían tratado peor que basura al momento de despertar en aquel coma; fue salvado de la unidad EVA 01, por gente se identificaba a sí misma como WILLE, comandados por Misato Katsuragi. En primera instancia Shinji creyó que su ex tutora lo recibiría con cordialidad pero todo lo que encontró fue frialdad de su parte. El tercer elegido no entendía por qué tal trato; todo lo que hizo fue salvar a Rei Ayanami de ser absorbida por el ángel, aparentemente eso había ocasionado un impacto que casi le cuesta la vida a la humanidad. En los primeros días Shinji intentó preguntar por qué ese trato tan frío pero solo recibió choques eléctricos propios del collar DSS que Misato le había colocado.

—Si te atreves a escapar u ocasionar otro impacto el DSS te matará en el acto —dijo tajante la atractiva mujer.

Shinji se quedó en su cuarto observando el piso suspirando pesadamente juntando las manos, el collar rojo colocado por Misato picaba. Shinji había intentado quitárselo de muchas maneras pero el dispositivo cada vez que intentaba agarrarlo, le generaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica; Shinji se dio por vencido, y decidió no luchar contra ese odioso collar. El joven tercer elegido miró hacia el piso como usualmente lo hacía cuando la situación se volvía insostenible, era como un erizo después de todo, refugiado en su propia coraza. No fue hasta que alguien entró a su habitación que los ojos del muchacho voltearon a ver de quién se trataba. Era Asuka vestida con su usual uniforme de NERV llevaba una boina negra, chaqueta blanca y roja, su rostro permanecía serio, portaba además un parche en su ojo izquierdo, Shinji al principio se había sentido avergonzado pues creía que su compañera perdió el ojo por su culpa. Ahora le daba completamente igual, a decir verdad ese parche hacia lucir más fea a Asuka.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shinji.

—Misato me pidió que te llevara con ella —replicó la muchacha.

—¿Me va obligar a comer? Puedes decirle que no pienso hacerlo. Si me muero de hambre la verdad es que me da lo mismo.

—Ja. ¿Sigues creyéndote demasiado importante? La verdad es que no nos importa si vives o mueres. De hecho, será mejor que lo hagas, así no ocasionas otro impacto.

Shinji trató de ignorar aquellas crueles palabras provenientes de su ex compañera.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shinji; realmente quería abofetear a Asuka y gritarle que fue en parte su culpa lo acontecido.

—Yo solo recibí órdenes de Misato. Ahora ven para acá, pedazo de basura. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas —explicó la pelirroja señalando un artefacto negro en su cintura, uno que los miembros de WILLE utilizaron en él para inmovilizarlo.

Shinji estaba demasiado debilitado para pelear contra esa cosa y sabía que escapar no serviría de nada. Sin poner más resistencia, el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro prosiguió a seguir a la chica pelirroja al despacho de Misato. Shinji ya sabía la reacción de los demás así que esta vez decidió no prestar atención y observar al frente. 

Finalmente los dos chicos llegaron al despacho de su ex tutora, quien hablaba con Ritsuko acerca de cuestiones militares. Las dos mujeres voltearon a mirarlo, Misato lucía un par de gafas oscuras, una boina roja junto con una gabardina militar del mismo color, pantalones ajustados, y botas negras de tacón. Lucía más vieja y cansada, también parecía más amargada y aquella actitud amistosa y juguetona que tanto había caracterizado a la extrovertida mujer estaba prácticamente extinta. Ahora solo había enojo y frustración. Como todos en WILLE, Misato volteo a mirar a Shinji con la misma rudeza.

—Ikari... veo que sigues sin comer.

Shinji no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la encargada de WILLE; Ritsuko a diferencia de su superiora lo miraba con cierta compasión, pues sabía que Shinji en el fondo era solo un chico al que se le había encomendado una labor demasiado pesada, pero Misato no pensaba lo mismo.

—Asuka dijo que te daba igual si vivía o moría.

—Mira, Shinji. La verdad es que antes te consideraba como un hermanito menor, te quería y deseaba lo mejor para ti. Pero solo me decepcionaste, condenaste a la humanidad.

Shinji se sintió indignado, Misato no lo quería como un hermano menor, solo se preocupaba por él y lo consideraba parte de su familia porque podía destruir a los ángeles, ya estaba cansado de tanta hipocresía.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! —refutó Shinji.

—Ikari-kun... —murmuró Ritsuko algo impresionada.

—¡Nunca me quisiste realmente! Me querías solo porque yo era el único que podía pilotear el Evangelion. ¡Eres igual que mi padre, Misato!

La hermosa mujer no dijo nada solo echó un suspiro mientras que apretaba un botón de su escritorio, Shinji por un momento pensó que era el dispositivo que activaría el collar DSS y lo mataría, tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos en haberle dicho a Misato que era parecida a su padre. Sin embargo, Shinji ya estaba cansado de la actitud de toda la gente a su alrededor, ahora que lo pensaba el morirse no era una idea tan terrible. El joven cerró los ojos aceptando su final.

—Está bien. Ya pueden pasar —exclamó Misato.

Shinji no entendía lo que ocurría, solo abrió los ojos impresionado de que Misato decidiera no matarlo. Los hombres que arribaron tenían un rostro rudo, lentes especiales, gesto mal encarado, por instinto a Shinji le provocaron cierto temor. Asimismo también notó que su logo no pertenecía ni a NERV o a WILLE; no eran parte de la corporación de su padre sino que pertenecían a otra diferente. 

Hasta donde sabía Shinji, era que NERV se había separado; los que decidieron seguir a Misato fundaron WILLE mientras que los otros, leales a Gendo Ikari y Fuyutsuki, se quedaron con NERV. Sin embargo, la corporación a la que pertenecían esos sujetos era una que Shinji no había visto y ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—¿Este es el chico? —inquirió la voz de uno de los sujetos.

—Sí, así es. El tercer elegido.

Los hombres que acababan de arribar al despacho de Misato se colocaron detrás del joven, Shinji miró a Misato completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba hacer esa mujer? Shinji sintió cómo aquellos hombres se le acercaban por detrás tomándolo con dureza.

—Mi... sato, ¿qué?

—Hice un trato con SEELE. A cambio de entregarte, nos iban ayudar a ampliar nuestro armamento y acabar con los ángeles que quedaban.

—¿Entregarme? ¿Por qué?

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber! —dijo Misato con voz algo severa.

—¿Me vendiste? —preguntó Shinji con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía por qué Misato había hecho algo tan desalmado.

—Sí, el comandante de SEELE me lo pidió.

—Pero, Misato, ¿¡qué va hacer conmigo ese hombre!?

—Ya te dijimos que no sabemos, tarado. ¿Sigues siendo un idiota después de tantos años, Shinji? —se burló Asuka.

Shinji miró a Asuka y luego a Misato quien en este momento ya no lo veía pues se volteo dándole la espalda con su silla, Shinji quiso llorar y gritarle a su ex tutora. Prácticamente lo había vendido a una corporación a la que no conocía con un comandante que veto a saber Dios lo que iba hacer con él. Shinji trató de suplicar, cosa que solo ocasionó el que Misato le gritara que se callara y obedeciera así como también las burlas crueles de Asuka.

Los hombres escoltaron a Shinji afuera de las instalaciones de WILLE, montados en un helicóptero conducido por otro sujeto con casco y lentes oscuros. Shinji pudo sentir el collar DSS aún más molesto que antes, quién sabe si esa gente no lo mataría a penas hubiese pisado la instalación. Shinji seguía mirando el suelo mientras su espalda subía y bajaba al ritmo del helicóptero, todo le parecía tan surrealista.

El helicóptero aterrizó en una especie de plataforma acuática, Shinji fue obligado a caminar por los soldados en el hangar el cual estaba en el medio del mar los esperaba un submarino. Al sumergirse en el fondo del mar hasta llegar a una especie de instalación sub-acuática donde al momento de llegar a ella el agua disminuyó. Al adentrarse más a la instalación, el joven quedó prácticamente impresionado ese lugar era más grande de lo que parecía; rodeada de un montón de gente trabajando moviéndose de aquí para allá. Estaban además dos EVAs, uno de color negro y otro blanco, Shinji reconoció a éste último era el que utilizaba Rei Ayanami para combatir contra ángeles. ¿Estaría ella también aquí? ¿Seguiría con vida?

A Shinji no le dio tiempo de contemplar aquellos dos EVAs y aclarar dudas pues en el medio del pasillo se encontraba una persona conocida; era una joven con gafas, lentes de búho vestida con una bata blanca, cabellos azules, Shinji la reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Ayanami? —inquirió Shinji.

La figura que poseía las mismas características que Rei Ayanami estaba allí, lo miró con su usual gesto caído. Shinji recordó haberla salvado cuando un ángel amenazaba con absorberla, tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle. Deseaba preguntarle cómo había logrado sobrevivir, si estaba bien qué era lo que había pasado, qué hacía en esa instalación. El hijo del comandante Ikari estaba a punto de preguntarle todas sus dudas pero Rei se le adelantó.

—Ikari, el comandante te está esperando en su despacho. Por favor, sígueme.

—Espera Rei, tengo un montón de...--

—Ahora —dijo la chica de manera tajante.

Shinji no pudo decir más pues la chica se había mostrado cortante en sus afirmaciones, todavía Shinji no entendía nada qué rayos estaba haciendo ella en aquella organización quién era el misterioso comandante que había solicitado a Shinji. Los guardias no se separaron del muchacho en ningún momento, y junto con Rei, escoltaron a Shinji al interior de la base ante las oficinas de su superior. El joven debía reconocer que a diferencia de WILLE, esta nueva organización parecía más organizada debían tener a un montón de hombres y mujeres trabajando para el cuartel.

Rei guió a Shinji afuera de las instalaciones donde había un especie de jardín majestuoso con un cielo tan claro y pulcro que parecía casi irreal. Otra de las cosas que le parecían surreales a Shinji cómo era posible que una base submarina pudiese contar con un jardín con un pastizal claro cubierto de rocío, algunas mariposas y árboles. Quizás lo que llamó la atención era que al final de este jardín edénico se encontraba una gran puerta rojiza de metal oxidado la cual contrarrestaba con la belleza natural del lugar. 

Al momento en que Rei abrió esa puerta, Shinji pensó que se rompería pues lucía vulnerable y descuidada. A su vez, Shinji mientras más se acercaba a conocer al comandante se preguntaba qué tipo de hombre sería, tal vez era alguien desalmado como su padre; alguien hipócrita como Misato, a lo mejor era un sujeto maduro como el profesor Fuyutsuki. ¿Le reclamaría al igual que todos los demás que hubiese sido el principal culpable del tercer impacto? El joven tragó saliva.

El interior del despacho del comandante era bastante frío y al igual que el de Misato era oscuro, pero con ciertas notables diferencias. El lugar estaba sumergido debajo del agua por lo que podían verse a través de la vitrina ciertos peces y animales marinos. Al fondo había un enorme escritorio con una silla negra con un respaldo bastante grande. Shinji sentía toda su nuca erizarse y el escalofrío le sacudió todo el cuerpo ahora estaba temblando de miedo. En contraste, Rei Ayanami se mostraba con su faceta igual de tranquila y carente de emociones, la joven se acercó al escritorio del misterioso comandante, Shinji no alcanzó a entender lo que le decía, pues la muchacha se inclinó a lado de la silla para susurrarle algo a su superior. La joven volteo a mirar a los soldados y les informó.

—El comandante desea estar a solas con Ikari-Kun.

Los hombres asintieron, y Rei prosiguió también a retirarse, Shinji agarró la manga de Rei, no quería quedarse a solas con el superior de aquella extraña organización pero la chica se soltó del agarre de su ex compañero de misiones.

Finalmente el joven se quedó a solas con ese extraño sujeto, Shinji ahora estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. La silla del escritorio se giró dejando a la vista al comandante de SEELE, algo que tomó desprevenido a Shinji por completo. La apariencia del superior de esa misteriosa organización era completamente opuesta a lo que Shinji se había imaginado. No se trataba de un hombre como su padre, ni de alguien del estilo de Misato o Fuyutsuki sino todo lo contrario; el comandante de aquella organización debía tener entre en apariencia unos dieciséis años, parecía un poco mayor que Shinji. 

Se trataba de un joven de rasgos indescriptiblemente hermosos, su cabello era plateado y al igual que con Rei, poseía ojos del más rojo bello carmesí. Shinji quedó prácticamente embobado por la belleza del muchacho, y le sorprendió que ese chico tan joven fuese el encargado de esa organización. Asimismo, Shinji sintió algo en su interior era cómo si aquel joven ya lo hubiese visto antes pero de dónde, el joven castaño trató de hacer memoria pero por más que intentaba recordar al muchacho de cabellera plateada no podía recordarlo.

El comandante le dio una sonrisa bonita a Shinji que provocó en el corazón del tercer elegido un gran miedo, pues la belleza y delicadeza de ese chico incitaban en Shinji sentimientos un tanto extraños. Se sentía confundido, y odiaba estarlo.

—Ikari Shinji-kun. Un gusto tenerte finalmente con nosotros.

Shinji no pudo ni siquiera contestar estaba demasiado absorto contemplando la juventud y hermosura de ese chico. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, el comandante se acercó a él y lo agarró de su brazo, poniendo sus manos blancas y frías en las costillas del recién llegado. Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, no era solo el contacto ajeno sino que algo de ese tacto se sentía terriblemente familiar. Un tanto embobado, solo pudo balbucear con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué?

—Estás muy delgado, Ikari-kun, ¿has estado comiendo?

Shinji zafó su brazo del agarre del otro, abrazándose como si fuese una chica avergonzada de su desnudez. Unas leves manchitas rojas se deslumbraron en sus mejillas, el comandante se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta directa pero Shinji no quería ni hablar, solo miraba al suelo sin soltarse. Por un largo rato no se dijeron ni una palabra, Ikari pensó que seguiría así hasta que el superior ni lento ni perezoso expresó en un tono bastante autoritario.

—Mírame cuando te hable, no al piso.

—¿Eh?

—Contesta la pregunta. Has estado comiendo ¿sí o no? 

Shinji dejó caer los brazos y se limitó a responder titubeando.

—N-no, señor.

—Buen chico —dijo el otro volviendo a su usual tono aterciopelado y amable—. ¿Por qué no has estado comiendo?

—No tengo apetito, señor. 

El comandante se llevó las manos a las caderas y asintió con la cabeza. Después miró a Shinji y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mi turno de trabajo termina a las 9:00 pm. Cenarás conmigo en el comedor.

—No, no, señor. No es necesario...--

—No te estoy preguntando, es una orden, Ikari-kun —le dijo el albino usando un tono autoritario, propio de un comandante.

—Pero ni siquiera sé su nombre, señor. Y qué tal si no puedo...--

—Comandante Nagisa. Kaworu Nagisa —lo interrumpió apresurándose a hacerle saber su nombre—. Y comerás todo lo que puedas, Ikari-kun, solo sé puntual. No me gusta que mis subordinados lleguen tarde.

Shinji sintió un gran escalofrío y cierto temor. El comandante podía ser muy aterrador si se lo proponía y combinado con esos ojos rojos, sabía que el rechazar su invitación o mejor dicho su orden no era algo opcional. A su vez, Shinji aún mantenía sus dudas sobre si el comandante de SEELE después lo mataría por haber ocasionado el tercer impacto, no debía de olvidar que la organización en la que estaba ahora era consciente de su crimen y aún llevaba el collar puesto de Misato.

Rei Ayanami escoltó a Shinji a la que sería su habitación esta vez ya sin guardias custodiándolos. El muchacho observó el montón de EVas que estaba siendo reparados, sin duda alguna aquella organización poseía más tecnología y recursos que WILLE, NERV combinados. Tenía sentido que Misato hubiese querido hacer tratos con SEELE. Entre más recordaba a Misato y NERV, Shinji seguía queriendo bombardear a Rei con preguntas pero cada vez que Shinji intentaba hacerle platica, ella solo se limitaba a contestar: sí, no, tal vez. A su vez, cuando el joven hijo del comandante Ikari intentaba preguntarle acerca de SEELE, y el misterioso joven encargado de la organización, Rei solo se limitaba a responder de forma evasiva.

—No puedo decirte qué planea. Es confidencial.

La habitación tenía un tapiz blanco una cama con un cobertor azul había además una pequeña mesita de noche al fondo se encontraba una puerta que Shinji se imaginaba sería el baño. Rei le señaló a Shinji su ropa y el guardarropa que usaría, generalmente, eran los viejos uniformes escolares que el joven japonés usaba cuando iba a la preparatoria en Tokio 3. Pero ahora no había ni escuela ni amigos, nada a lo que se le pareciera.

Rei le indicó que se visitera para el comandante con aquel esmoquin de porte negro, Shinji se le hizo muy ostentoso y elegante, pensaba que nunca volvería a ver uno igual.

—Haz lo que quieras ahora. Iré a buscarte a la hora indicada: 8:30. Cuando regrese ya debes estar cambiado.

—Espera, Rei. Quería preguntarte... ¿cómo es que sobreviviste?

—No me acuerdo —contestó ella en un tono serio y cortante.

Shinji estaba impresionado ¿realmente no recordaba nada? Rei solo cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se marchó. El castaño se sentía demasiado mareado y con las piernas frágiles, por lo que decidió que las siguientes horas las emplearía en dormir. Olvidarse de todo le caería bien por un rato, por lo que acercándose a la cama se echó a tomar una siesta. El joven hubiese dormido más de no ser por aquel sueño que lo llevaba acosando ya hace varias noches. Él en medio del mar con el cisne siendo tragado por el mismo mar, quedando solo su bello plumaje de que alguna vez estuvo allí. 

Shinji despertó sobresaltado.

—Oh no, otra vez no —exclamó fijándose en el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 8:00 pm; si no se apuraba se le haría tarde. Así que acercándose al baño, Shinji corrió a darse una ducha y ponerse el traje que Ayanami le había dejado. 

El hijo del comandante Ikari no era mucho de usar colonias pero la que estaba en el tocador del baño le gustó mucho, tenía un toque de rocío del bosque. Por curiosidad el joven se miró en el espejo del baño, lucía elegante y discreto. A pesar de que estaba muy delgado por pasar tanto tiempo sin comer, a Shinji le gustó la imagen reflejada que el espejo le devolvía.

Cuando tocaron a su puerta Shinji ya estaba listo para recibir a Rei, quien estaba al pie de su puerta con la misma expresión de seriedad y sin emociones. La chica sin emitir palabra guío al joven hacia el comedor. Al igual que la demás instalación, el lugar donde sería la reunión de los dos jóvenes era lujoso y amplio; tenía un enorme comedor negro demasiado largo, al lado de éste había un enorme ventanal donde se podía reflejar el océano y varias criaturas acuáticas.

Shinji estaba cada vez más asombrado; sin duda el comandante Nagisa tenía cierta fijación por el mar y sus criaturas. Rei como de costumbre, se alejó de allí notificando que el comandante no tardaría en llegar. Shinji se acercó a la mesa del vasto comedor con curiosidad y pudo ver allí cómo todo estaba muy bien puesto, los manteles, dos pares de velas, un lujoso plato de fruta, dos de porcelana y un par de copas de vidrio, parecían muy finas. El muchacho guío su vista al plato de fruta: contenía una manzana muy roja, peras, un racimo de uvas lilas frescas. Lucían tan apetitosas que Shinji no pudo resistir más la tentación, así que estiró la mano para agarrar una.

—¡Eso! Me gusta que tengas apetito.

Shinji se sobresaltó retirando la mano, el comandante había llegado con su usual uniforme azul oscuro, el cabello desorganizado lo que lo hacía lucir más atractivo, la sonrisa de su rostro era suave y delicada. Parecía satisfecho que su invitado hubiese visto aquel plato de fruta, Shinji escondió la mano a lo que Kaworu rió divertido.

—¡Vamos! Agarra la que gustes. La fruta es toda para ti.

—¿Toda es para mí? —inquirió el joven muy impresionado.

Kaworu pasó a su lado y puso su brazo sobre el hombro ajeno.

—Claro que sí. Está cena es en tu honor. Puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Shinji sonrió un tanto satisfecho le parecía increíble que el comandante hubiese sido tan generoso de haber organizado una cena completamente para él. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez que alguien le había obsequiado algo así. Por vez primera, él no estuvo encargado de cocinar para Misato ni para Asuka, dichas acciones lo hicieron sentir alguien importante, querido ¿tal vez? era una sensación extraña. 

Los sirvientes de Kaworu no tardaron en aparecer con la abundante cena que comerían. Había un montón de mariscos, un plato de arroz azafranado, pollo, todo se veía delicioso. Kaworu tomó la servilleta y la colocó sobre sus piernas, los movimientos de ese joven eran pulcros y delicados. El joven de cabello platinado le sirvió un poco de vino, el cual Shinji probó.

Shinji no pudo evitar el ver a un manatí acercándose curioso hacia donde ellos estaban para después alejarse nadando muy rápido, después un tiburón por último un delfín. Shinji no pudo ocultar su miedo temía que algún tiburón o ballena se acerca a ellos y destruyeran el cristal que lucía tan frágil.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —cuestionó el joven comandante mientras tomaba un sorbo del vino.

—Sí, ese cristal quizás pueda romperse.

Kaworu dio una risa cristalina mientras usaba el tenedor para comer, Shinji también procedió hacer lo mismo sin quitar para nada la mirada de su anfitrión.

—Ese cristal no se rompe. Está hecho de un material resistente.

—¿Confía en ese cristal?

—Sí, mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Confío en ti.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Me refiero a que tu corazón es como ese cristal.

Shinji sintió una especie de déjà vu , ¿qué acababa de decir el comandante? ¿Por qué sentía esas palabras tan familiares? Era como si ya se la hubiesen dicho antes. ¿Quién era el comandante Nagisa y por qué le recordaba tanto a alguien de su pasado? Shinji intentó hacer memoria sobre quién le había dicho tales cosas, pero por más que lo intentaba su mente estaba en blanco, quizás fue su propia madre en una alucinación cuando el ángel lo tenía aprisionado, tal vez fue Misato en aquel tiempo lejano donde sí lo quería. A lo mejor la propia Rei Ayanami en un halago cuando le salvó la vida. El piloto del EVA 01 echó entonces un prolongado suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el comandante Nagisa.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió el joven albino.

—No, no nada. Bueno, sí, la verdad es que... todo esto se me hace muy extraño.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó curioso el comandante.

—Es como si... —hizo una pausa y al percatarse de la mirada ajena, prefirió no seguir—. No nada. Olvide lo que dije por favor.

Todavía estaba un poco dudoso, además quién sabe si el comandante Nagisa tomaría en serio sus palabras. Shinji acabó comiendo con el comandante, y pese a todo, debía reconocer que la comida estaba muy deliciosa, tanto que le había despertado el ánimo que WILLE se lo había arrebatado meses atrás cuando era su prisionero. 

Kaworu como lo había prometido, no lo obligó a comer ni nada por el estilo sino que siempre fue cortés y atento con él. Shinji se acabó el plato, y fue escoltado personalmente por el comandante hacia su habitación. En la puerta, Shinji y Kaworu se despidieron.

—Muchas gracias por haberme invitado, señor.

—Puedes dejar las formalidades, Ikari-kun.

—¿En serio? Pero es que...--

—No me veas como tu superior sino como un amigo —le pidió Kaworu tomando sus manos—. Tenerte aquí conmigo es un maravilloso regalo.

—¿Ehhh? Muchas gracias, Kaworu-kun. Puedes...--

—¿Sí?

—Puedes decirme Shinji —masculló el chico un tanto avergonzado.

El joven sonrió con Shinji y le tocó el pelo de forma juguetona, de la misma manera en la que un padre con un hijo. A pesar de que Shinji tomó el gesto de otra forma un tanto más romántica como el que un joven enamorado a su amada. ¿¡Pero qué cosas¡? Se decía Shinji a sí mismo para sus adentros, sin duda alguno los doramas que Misato y Asuka veían por televisión le pudieron haber afectando demasiado. 

Shinji entró a su habitación y decidió recostarse para arrullarse en los brazos de Morfeo, por primera vez hubo cierta tranquilidad en su sueño. A pesar de que no conocía del todo al comandante Nagisa, podía decirse que había encontrado en él cierta seguridad, asimismo sus inquietudes y preguntarle a Rei Ayanami sobre cómo había conseguido sobrevivir pasaron a segundo plano.

Una tranquilidad lo fue arrullando, algo que jamás había experimentado nunca, Shinji hubiese esperado que en sus sueños hubiese algún momento de paz. Pero la cosa fue diferente, el mismo sueño que lo había estado acosando todas las noches desde su periodo de hibernación en el EVA volvía a manifestarse. Era el mismo de todas las noches que dormía; un cisne de ojos rojos se le quedaba mirando y luego era tragado por el mismo mar; Shinji por lo regular acababa abriendo los ojos, traspirando angustiado. No sabía por qué dicho sueño lo alteraba tanto desde su periodo de hibernación aquel animal se le manifestaba todo el tiempo y el resultado era el mismo.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —se preguntaba.

Shinji decidió que ya no dormiría aquella noche, era preferible sufrir insomnio a volverse cerrar los ojos y encontrarse con aquel animal. Vistiéndose con una camisa y pantalones salió de su habitación, Shinji recordó brevemente que Rei le había dicho que la cafetería estaba a la izquierda de su habitación. Por lo que siguiendo las indicaciones de su ex compañera, el tercer elegido se dirigió hacia ella para tomar algo de café. El joven tomó una de sus monedas de su pantalón para ir a la máquina sacó una de las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo, Shinji las contó para poder elegir el café más cargado, y que le quitara el sueño las próximas horas. Sin embargo, estaba tan adormilado que por un lapso se quedó dormido e tiró las monedas.

—¡Mierda! —musitó el joven cuando se percató de lo que había hecho.

Shinji trató de buscar la moneda que se le había caído era del poco dinero que llevaba consigo después de haber pasado años en hibernación dentro de la Unidad 1, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte.

—¡Ejem!

Un carraspeo lo hizo de nuevo alzar la vista. Era el comandante Nagisa sosteniendo la moneda; no estaba vestido con ese bello uniforme de comandante sino con una camisa naranja y pantalones para dormir. A Shinji le dio mucha vergüenza, había despertado al comandante.

—¡Ahh, Kaworu! Lo siento, lo siento —repitió, se hallaba visiblemente nervioso.

El comandante Nagisa alzó una mano para hacerlo callar y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Es que te desperté, y lo siento. No fue mi intención.

—Está bien. No me hace falta dormir.

—Pero es que yo, mañana vas a estar atrofiado. Digo toda la instalación depende de que tú estés despierto, y yo lo arruiné.

—No arruinaste nada, Shinji —le dijo el joven albino introduciendo la moneda en el interior de la máquina para después entregarle el café—. Pero dime, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

Shinji y el comandante se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Kaworu por su parte, no tomó nada, solo se quedó contemplando a su joven protegido mientras éste bebía su café. Shinji no estaba seguro de si decirle aquel sueño donde ese hermoso cisne se presentaba todas las noches ante él y luego era tragado por el mar. Tal vez solo era una estupidez solo eso, pero por otra parte quería contárselo a alguien.

—Desde que salí del EVA 01, he tenido un sueño de lo más extraño.

—¿Un sueño? —preguntó el comandante, mostrándose más que interesado.

Shinji solo asintió, no sabiendo cómo procesar, temía que Kaworu lo tomara como un loco. El joven tercer elegido recordó de forma breve cómo le había comentado a Asuka de sus sueños pero ella solo se burló de él refutándole: "No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías". Tímidamente, Shinji miró al comandante y este lucía muy interesado en lo que estaba apunto de relatarle.

—Desde que desperté en este mundo, he tenido un sueño muy extraño. Un ave aparece en medio del mar y...--

—¿¡Un ave!? —inquirió Kaworu frunciendo el ceño.

Shinji pudo ver cómo la mirada del comandante cambiaba radicalmente. La posición del joven de ojos rojos era más atemorizante, como la de un vampiro, y su cuerpo adoptó una postura felina. El castaño empezó a sentirse nervioso.

—¿Kaworu-kun? ¿Qué pasa?

—Shinji-kun, dime por favor, ¿cómo era esa ave?

—Era, era... un cisne blanco con ojos rojos justo como los...--

A Shinji no le dio tiempo de completar la frase pues Kaworu lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia afuera de la cafetería, Shinji se impresionó la fuerza que tenía el comandante era considerable. El tercer elegido no entendió qué rayos estaba pasando, acaso había dicho algo malo por el cual su ahora amigo reaccionaba tan a la defensiva y a pesar de que ambos eran hombres, Shinji se sentía como una damisela de cristal, era obvio que el comandante de SEELE le superaba en fuerza y capacidad. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde estaba aquella puerta roja oxidada que daba a la oficina del comandante.

No sabiendo qué decir, Shinji miró al comandante un tanto cohibido.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaworu-kun?

Sin meditar ninguna palabra, Kaworu se le acercó a Shinji y le plantó un enorme beso en la boca a su compañero. Shinji estaba impresionado abrió los ojos sorpresivamente entre el shock, la conmoción y la confusión. Esto último no le duró mucho pues en el momento que sintió los cálidos labios de su compañero fundirse con los suyos una serie de imágenes pasaron a través de la mente del joven.

En ese momento Shinji se encontraba en las duchas con el comandante de SEELE, ambos desnudos, el muchacho colocaba su mano sobre la del joven de cabello castaño oscuro, mirándolo con suavidad y diciéndole algo que lo dejó descolocado.

—Te amo, Shinji. 

En otra escena, se encontraba él luchando con la Unidad 02, la pelea era contemplada por el joven albino rodeado de un aura brillante. El comandante tenía un gesto relajado y sonreía pero éste último gesto era más bien triste. Cuando Shinji finalmente logró atraparlo en la mano gigante robot, solo pudo preguntarle. 

—¿Pero por qué Kaworu?

—Porque es mi destino vivir por siempre.

Después de un breve silencio entre el ángel y el piloto de la Unidad 01, la manó monstruosa del mecha destruyó al último enviado, y de manera similar al sueño que tuvo el hijo del comandante Ikari, la cabeza del joven cayó al mar. Shinji no entendía nada qué eran todas esas cosas ¿recuerdos?, ¿el comandante eran en realidad un ángel? No entendía nada, todo parecía tan abstracto y lejano como si aquellos recuerdos no le correspondiesen a él sino a alguien más.

Esos recuerdos no terminaron pues al final había otro más uno donde Shinji había sacado las lanzas de Longinus, el collar que llevaba puesto ahora lo traía el joven comandante, cómo ese maldito aparato estaba diseñado para prevenir que el joven Ikari causara otro impacto se activó al instante, decapitando al hermoso comandante bajo la mirada horrorizada de Shinji. ¿Qué era eso el futuro? Antes de desparecer, el joven le dedicó unas palabras. 

—No pongas esa cara nos volveremos a ver.

—¡¡¡KAWORU-KUN!!! 

El grito de Shinji, preso de la desesperación y el pánico, resonó en en aquella cabina.

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron, Shinji miró al comandante con ojos diferentes, ahora lo recordaba ya sabía de dónde conocía al comandante, él había sido enviado por SEELE para ocasionar el tercer impacto lo que llevaría a la humanidad a una nueva forma. No obstante, Kaworu se había rehusado a cumplir con su destino y dejó que Shinji acabará con él; después estaba esa escena donde Ikari volvía a perder al único ser que le había profesado un amor genuino. ¿Era ese su destino? Tener que perderlo otra vez no importando dónde estuviesen; Shinji comenzó a derramar lágrimas cuando aquellos recuerdos terminaron, Kaworu lo contempló con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

—Shinji-kun...

—¿Por qué Kaworu-kun?

Parecían volver a esa primera batalla que hubo entre ambos tiempo atrás en las antiguas instalaciones de NERV.

—El sueño que tuviste durante estos meses fue parte de mi esencia que quedó en tu memoria.

—¿Cómo? ¡¡¡No entiendo nada!!! —replicó Shinji al borde del llanto.

Kaworu soltó un suspiro y se sentó en un tronco del jardín que fungía como asiento, invitó a su protegido a sentarse y Shinji lo hizo.

—Shinji, esta es otra dimensión.

—¿Otra dimensión?

—Sí, creada por mi padre.

—¿Tu padre?

—Me refiero a Adam.

—¿Adam? —Shinji se impresionó, según en palabras de Misato, los ángeles provenían de aquel individuo originario de una antigua raza ancestral—. Eso significa que tú... Kaworu-kun, tú eres...--

—Sí, soy un ángel. El último enviado, así como ustedes son hijos de Lilith, mis hermanos y yo provenimos de Adam.

—¿Pero cómo es que tú...?

—Los ángeles somos variados, Shinji —explicó Kaworu dándole una sonrisa triste—. Yo fui el único que fue creado a partir de su costilla por eso mi apariencia es la de un Lilim. Ya que Adam también tiene una parte humana.

Shinji trataba de asimilarlo le costaba trabajo creer que un ángel, uno de los enemigos con los que tanto había luchado y arriesgado tanto, le estuviese tratando mejor que los humanos. Por otra parte tenía duda por qué Adam había decidido crear está dimensión. El joven comandante prosiguió.

—Mi padre sabía que los humanos estaban destinados a destruir la Tierra de alguna u otra forma. Por eso nos envió a nosotros, para que pudiésemos detenerlos y de alguna forma salvar el planeta eliminando al mal, es decir, a ustedes. Yo me infiltré con la organización SEELE para ganarme su confianza, ello creían que si yo me fusionaba con Lilith, el tercer impacto estaría controlado por ellos pero no contaban con que yo no era el contenedor de su alma.

—¿Contendedor?

—Rei Ayanami es el contenedor del alma de Lilith, ella está destinada a producir el tercer impacto al fusionarse con la madre de la humanidad, por eso tanto a ella como a mí nos mantienen vigilados. Soy el comandante de SEELE no por méritos militares sino para controlarme.

—¿Pero por qué yo...?

—Fue un trato que hice con SEELE para protegerte, pero tuve que afrontar una condición que se me impuso. De otra forma te iban a dejar en WILLE.

—¿Cuál fue?

—Si llegases a producir otro impacto, yo sería el encargado de asesinarte.

Shinji se impresionó y de repente sintió cómo el recuerdo de él luchando contra Kaworu venía a flote una vez más. El tercer elegido recordó lo mucho que le había dolido el haberse enterado de que el quinto elegido resultase ser un ángel, parecía racional que lo matase. Después de todo, Kaworu ya había muerto por sus manos.

—Suena justo —meditó Shinji.

—No, no digas eso. No lo haré nunca, antes prefiero morir yo.

—Pero si yo te maté Kaworu-kun, y es probable que lo vuelva a hacer.

—¿Cómo?

—Vi esa imagen de nosotros, yo quitando un par de lanzas y tú muriendo delante de mis ojos y yo... ¡¡¡yo no pudiendo hacer nada de nuevo!!! —gritó Shinji entre lágrimas.

—Shinji-kun, vivir o morir es insignificante para los ángeles. A veces la muerte es la...--

—No me interesa qué explicación le des. El punto es que no quiero perderte, no quiero que vuelvas a morir por mi culpa. Si debo morir yo para que tú estés bien, lo aceptaré gustoso.

—¿Shinji-kun?

—Nos acabamos de encontrar otra vez, y me pides que vuelva a repetir un pecado que cometí. No es justo, no podría vivir con el hecho de saber que te maté una vez más.

—No sería problema, yo borraría tu memoria. Vas a olvidarme pero yo te recordaré.

—Pero tu fantasma me perseguiría. Ese sueño, ese cisne comido por el mar eras tú, ¿verdad?

Kaworu no pudo decir nada efectivamente, si Shinji estaba teniendo esa clase de sueños significaba que de alguna forma no podría olvidarse de él. No importa lo que hiciera, él no podría borrar de su memoria sobre quién fue y quién era Kaworu Nagisa. Habría que encontrar otra solución pero Kaworu a pesar de ser un ángel no podía hacer nada, ojalá hubiese otro método para evitarle a Shinji el inminente futuro que cruel destino les tenía reservado ambos.

Los dos estaba destinados a matarse no importaba en qué dimensión estuvieran. Ya Adam se lo había dicho al joven albino en alguna ocasión.

—Tabris, los humanos no nos merecen.

Pero Kaworu amaba a Shinji desde la primera vez que lo vio y quizás no necesitaba una razón, simplemente le nacía el amarlo. De la misma forma en que a Shinji le nacían esos sentimientos tan puros de su pecho.

—Perdóname, Shinji-kun. Si hubiera otra manera te aseguro que la buscaría, de esa forma me dedicaría a hacerte feliz todos los días de mi existencia.

—Hay una manera —interrumpió una voz femenina.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver de quién se trataba era Rei Ayanami, vestida con su uniforme clásico de colegiala acercándose a ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ayanami? —preguntó el joven Ikari viéndola con incertidumbre.

—Si Tabris y yo combinamos el poder de ángeles que tenemos, podemos destruir está dimensión y crear otra.

—¿Otra?

—Así es. Una donde no haya ángeles, ni NERV ni WILLE.

—¿Hablas de contrarrestar el poder de mi padre? —puntualizó Kaworu.

Rei no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista hacia Shinji esperando a que él tomara la decisión. Luego miró al comandante Nagisa.

—Sí. Pero todo dependerá de la voluntad de Ikari-kun. Si no es lo suficientemente fuerte, el mundo entero se borrará. Ni siquiera alcanzaríamos a un tercer impacto y toda la humanidad sin excepción se extinguiría.

—¡Espera, Lilith! Eso significa que el collar DSS se activaría y mataría a Shinji-kun en el acto.

—Es otro riesgo, pero de nuevo, la decisión solo le corresponde a Ikari-kun.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque Tabris te eligió a ti. Si un ángel se enamora puede ocasionar un milagro. Todo depende si el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ese milagro no puede ser cómo lo esperas.

—¿Así que es probable que muera?

Rei solo asintió.

—¡¡¡No!!! Eso sí qué no, yo no lo permitiré —Kaworu exaltado, casi al borde de la desesperación.

—Kaworu-kun... —el joven comandante miró a Shinji, cuyos ojos estaban enfocados en él, el tercer elegido se acercó a Kaworu y le dejó un beso en los labios—. Lo voy hacer.

—Pero Shinji, te puedes...--

—Asumiré el riesgo. Yo no voy a permitir que esa visión que tuve se cumpla. Tú ya lo diste todo por mí, así que déjame cambiar también tu destino.

Kaworu por primera vez sintió cómo las lágrimas se le resbalaban por los ojos. Como ángel, él era absorto a las emociones humanas, jamás había llorado en toda su eternidad. Y ahora qué pasaba su corazón se estrujaba, sus manos temblaban, la idea de vivir sin Shinji lo atemorizaba.

—¿Estás seguro, Shinji? Yo...--

—Completamente, nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida.

—Hay que proceder —refirió Rei Ayanami—. Antes de que descubran lo que planeamos.

Shinji asintió, Kaworu tomó la mano de su joven protegido besándosela. Kaworu se puso de lado de frente de Rei Ayanami y la tomó de las manos. El comandante miró a Shinji por última vez antes de proseguir con el ritual.

—Suspira, Shinji-kun.

El joven obedeció en el acto y cerró los ojos suspirando, mientras una tenue luz comenzaba a llenar el espacio. La luz empezó siendo muy débil para después avanzar hasta volverse más luminosa, el collar DSS que Shinji llevaba en el cuello empezó a pitar, éste empezó a asustarse pero Kaworu le dijo en un susurro.

_—Recordarás las tardes de invierno por Tokio 3 y las noches enteras sin dormir._

Al escuchar su voz pronuncio esa promesa, Shinji tuvo una nueva motivación dejo de tenerle miedo al estúpido collar, creería en su amor por Kaworu y que si las cosas no resultaban como lo planeado de alguna u otra manera estarían juntos para siempre. 

Kaworu por su parte, solo podía pensar ya: _"Shinji-kun, si no sales vivo, yo te seguiré en la muerte, y está vez juro que te haré feliz"._

**_Fin._**


	6. Realidad alterna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [Tabris-XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)
> 
> Resumen: Lo último que Shinji Ikari alcanzaba a recordar era su fallido intento de salvar a Rei Ayanami, quedando atrapado con ella en el Evangelion 01. Pero al abrir los ojos, Shinji se encontró a sí mismo siendo un adulto de 28 años, profesional médico y con un novio maravilloso que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Quizás la realidad de Shinji Ikari cambiaba de un instante a otro de forma inexplicable, y ese Kaworu Nagisa que ahora estaba frente a él no era aquel hombre maravilloso que conoció una vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Contenido explícito. Sadomasoquismo. Leve violencia. Todos los personajes mencionados son mayores de edad. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, favor abstenerse de leer y/o dejar comentarios desagradables.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan determinado como en aquella ocasión, poco y nada le importó los desesperados pedidos de su tutora y de los demás, quienes le imploraron no hiciera ninguna tontería. Él también era consciente de que sus acciones desatarían caos y destrucción. Pero a Shinji Ikari optó por condenar a la humanidad y ocasionar otro impacto, ya que solo tenía una cosa en mente.

—Debo salvar a Ayanami, debo hacerlo -cuando sus ojos tomaron contacto con ella, el chico sonrió, aliviado al haberla encontrado y gritó su nombre- ¡¡¡Ayanami!!!

Entonces Rei levantó la mirada hacia él y unos segundos después, sintió que la tomaba de la muñeca para levantarla y abrazarla. Fue algo extraño y a la vez, increíblemente emotivo y cálido. Shinji estaba seguro de que logró su cometido, consiguió rescatar a su amiga aunque en el exterior del Evangelion Unidad 01 el panorama era algo apocalíptico y devastador.

—¡¡¡Ayanami!!!

Shinji Ikari abrió los ojos de golpe y despertó gritando angustiado el nombre de su compañera. Segundos después de observar su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y que llevaba una bata blanca de médico. Tardó un poco en conectar con la realidad y comprender lo que había pasado.

—¿Fue un sueño? -se preguntó antes de dejar su sillón reclinable y ponerse de pie para servirse un café; no estaba muy seguro si ese lugar se trataba de una oficina o de un consultorio médico, todavía se sentía algo confundido-

Al terminar de servirse el café, Shinji percibió la vibración de su teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Solo entonces se fijó en la fecha que marcaba el teléfono, lo que lo dejó un poco desconcertado.

—13 de septiembre de 2029 -Shinji frunció el ceño y sintió un escalofrío extraño recorrer su espalda; quizás solo eran ocurrencias suyas pero le daba la impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado en el interior de ese lugar- Esto quiere decir que tengo... ¿veintiocho años?

Ikari experimentó cierto miedo e inquietud, por lo que solo atinó a dejar la taza sobre su escritorio y de inmediato tomó su maletín, en el cual cargó algunas cosas que tenía a la vista. Tras eso, salió de allí tan rápido como le fue posible, quería abandonar ese sitio cuanto antes. Al abrir la puerta, pudo leer el cartel que lo dejó por demás sorprendido.

_"Doctor Shinji Ikari - Médico genetista"_

Y en el ángulo superior derecho de ese mismo cartel, Shinji pudo reconocer el logotipo de NERV en un característico color rojo. Una vez más, la confusión se apoderó de Ikari y antes de marcharse definitivamente de ahí, decidió revisar sus bolsillos. Al inspeccionarlos encontró su billetera, de la cual extrajo tarjetas de créditos, su credencial de identidad y también la fotografía de un hombre sumamente hermoso al reconoció de inmediato como su pareja.

Llevaba un año de noviazgo con aquel albino de profundos ojos rojos, piel pálida y gentil sonrisa. Kaworu Nagisa era el dueño de su corazón; un hombre tan atento, inteligente y cariñoso que llenaba sus días de felicidad. En una fracción de segundo, la mente de Shinji pareció aclararse y rememoró todo.

—Es verdad -se dijo a sí mismo y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- Es el cumpleaños de Kaworu y quedamos en cenar juntos esta noche.

—¿Ya se va, Doctor Ikari? -la voz de una mujer lo sacó por completo a Shinji de su ensimismamiento y al mirarla, la reconoció como su asistente; era una muchacha llamada Sakura Suzuhara-

—Sí, Sakura -replicó notando cómo ella lo observaba con cierta extrañeza- Por favor, reprograma todas las consultas que tenía para esta tarde.

—Ya sabía que hoy se iría temprano. Es el cumpleaños de su novio, así que no agendé consultas para hoy. ¡Ah! Y el obsequio que encargó para él ya le fue entregado.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Siempre piensas en todo.

—Pero recuerde que mañana tiene una junta con los doctores Katsuragi y Fuyutsuki antes del mediodía. Por favor, trate de no desgastarse tanto y estar aquí antes de la hora pactada -ella guiñó el ojo y sonrió al notar cómo Shinji se sonrojaba al entender perfectamente a qué se refería-

—Eh... sí, sí, aquí estaré -Shinji se apresuró en retirarse pero la joven mujer lo retuvo por un instante más-

—Disculpe, no conozco a su novio personalmente pero según me dijo mi hermano, se trata de un buen hombre. Ustedes fueron compañeros en la escuela, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Touji y yo nos conocimos en ese tiempo y aún hoy mantenemos una gran amistad.

—Entonces no haga caso a las habladurías -sugirió Sakura como tratando de infundirle confianza- Esas personas solo sienten envidia de la relación tan sólida y feliz que mantiene con el señor Nagisa. Hasta mañana, doctor Ikari.

\---

Shinji subió a su auto y condujo rumbo a su casa. Quedó pensando en las palabras de su asistente, quien le recomendó no escuchar a aquellas personas que le habían dicho ciertas cosas acerca de su novio Kaworu y la bonita relación que llevaban.

Cumplieron un año juntos y desde el principio todo fue maravilloso. Kaworu era lo que Shinji siempre soñó; no solo se trataba de un hombre de sin igual belleza, también era culto, talentoso y le profesaba un amor incondicional. Nagisa era el novio perfecto en todos los sentidos y quizás eso empezó a generar cierta envidia, especialmente en el círculo amistoso de Ikari.

El castaño recordó los chats grupales que mantenía con amigos, a quienes conocía desde los tiempos de escuela. Asuka Langley Soryu, la creadora del grupo de chat, era la que comenzó con ciertos comentarios hacia el apuesto novio de Shinji.

_"Tienes un novio muy presumido. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de querer mostrarle a todo el mundo cada regalo que te da o cada lugar al que te lleva? Ya sabemos que tiene dinero pero evidentemente solo quiere presumir y es un fastidio. ¿Qué no ven que a nadie le importa?"_

Asuka se refería a que veía en redes sociales a Shinji siempre siendo etiquetado por Kaworu, quien no solo publicaba un montón de fotos juntos sino que también le dedicaba cosas tiernas y románticas. Aunque tratara de negarlo, era verdad que todo eso despertaba cierta envidia en la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, Rei Ayanami, otra de sus amigas parecía secundar lo que Asuka afirmaba. Aunque Shinji sabía que Rei no era una envidiosa como la otra y que no lo decía por mal.

_"Ikari, ella tiene razón en parte. Tu novio es un poco indiscreto, no digo que esté mal pero... es como si quisiera que todo el mundo sepa cuan perfecta es la relación que mantienen. A mí me genera un poco de desconfianza."_

Ya que estaban hablando de ese tema, otra de las integrantes del grupo, Mari Makinami, también dio su opinión al respecto y al parecer, coincidía con las demás chicas.

"Es como si el príncipe Nagisa quisiera convencer a todos de que el cachorrito y él están muy enamorados y son la pareja más feliz del mundo. A mí también me da mala espina, yo que tú, tomaría las debidas precauciones."

Ikari no podía creer todo lo que sus amigas decían respecto a su relación pero al parecer, no solo las mujeres sentían sea suerte de desconfianza, todo empeoró en cuanto su amigo Kensuke Aida dijo algo tajante al respecto que dejó pensando al castaño.

_"Shinji, no lo tomes a mal pero nadie es así de perfecto. Ninguna persona en el mundo puede tener ese grado de perfección, ¿y si Nagisa oculta algo realmente turbio? No lo sé, es mejor que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones porque te podrías llevar una gran decepción después."_

Los estruendosos bocinazos hicieron reaccionar a Shinji, el semáforo indicaba que podía avanzar pero al verse en medio del tráfico, se sintió perdido al punto de olvidar a dónde se dirigía. Una vez más, su mente se tornó confusa como cuando había tenido aquel sueño extraño de él tratando de salvar a Ayanami.

—¿Es hoy que Kaworu y yo estamos cumpliendo nuestro primer aniversario de noviazgo? -se preguntó al percatarse que se estacionó frente a un local nocturno, el cual reconoció como el pub favorito de su pareja; supuso entonces que Nagisa lo citó allí- Sí, él dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. ¡Dios! No puedo esperar a verlo, lo extrañé tanto -al bajar del vehículo, Shinji notó que lucía un elegante traje, el cuál no supo en qué momento se lo puso; hasta donde recordaba, tenía la ropa que usaba cuando estaba en el trabajo, incluso no vio rastros de su bata médica-

El joven hombre sacudió la cabeza, pensó que todo aquello que le sucedía era consecuencia del cansancio. Las últimas semanas no había dormido bien pues sus superiores le dejaban demasiado trabajo, además de las consultas que debía cubrir de lunes a viernes. Tal vez le haría bien divertirse un poco en compañía de su novio y olvidarse por un rato de sus actividades laborales en NERV.

\---

Shinji ingresó al recinto, un bar exclusivo al que había ido más de una vez en compañía de su pareja. En la entrada un enorme letrero de luces de neón llamaba la atención. SEELE era el nombre de ese sitio tan sofisticado y lujoso, el cual a su vez a Ikari le resultaba un tanto misterioso.

El castaño quedó observando por un instante el letrero de neón que cambiaba de colores, le llamaba la atención y se preguntaba qué significado tendrían esos siete ojos sobre un triángulo invertido, además de la serpiente, la manzana y esa frase escrita en alemán. Por alguna razón, esa simbología le llevó a pensar en el libro del Génesis pero no pudo establecer una relación muy clara. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Un joven que oficiaba de portero, lo invitó con total cortesía a ingresar al local y antes Shinji de hacerlo, se disculpó por andar tan distraído aunque de nuevo, algo llamó su atención.

—¿Makoto Hyuga? -preguntó Shinji al leer el nombre del muchacho en el gafete identificatorio que este llevaba en su uniforme-

—A sus órdenes, señor.

—Soy Shinji Ikari -se presentó con ciertas dudas, pero ese hombre le resultaba increíblemente familiar- Disculpe, ¿no nos conocemos de algún lado?

—No lo creo, señor. Yo jamás olvido un nombre, además llegué hace poco a esta ciudad -comentó el joven y se apresuró a que Ikari entrara al lugar al ver que otros clientes iban llegando- Disfrute de su velada en SEELE.

Shinji se encaminó y notó que el lugar estaba un poco concurrido pero decidió hacer lo de siempre, aguardar a Kaworu en la barra y ordenar una bebida suave mientras tanto. Hacia allá fue y ocupó una de las butacas vacías.

En cuanto Ikari tomó asiento y se dispuso a hacer su orden al barman, dos hombres grandulones e intimidantes de impecables trajes negros, anteojos oscuros y comunicadores, se acercaron a Shinji y se identificaron como supuestos policías, le informaron que estaba detenido y que debía ir con ellos sin oponer resistencia.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? -protestó el castaño, rehusándose a ser esposado, pero los otros dos estaban consiguiendo reducirlo con rapidez- ¿De qué se me acusa? ¿Dónde está la orden de detención? ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!

—¡Guarde silencio, Shinji Ikari! -exigió uno de los hombres- Todo lo que diga podría ser usado en su contra.

—¡Nooo! -una vez más, Shinji intentó luchar y removerse pero esos tipos eran demasiado fuertes en comparación con él- Están en un error, no pueden detenerme así. ¡¡¡Esto es completamente arbitrario!!!

—¡Qué te calles! -fue lo último que Ikari escuchó antes de que un golpe seco en la nuca lo llevara a desmayarse; tras eso, no supo qué ocurrió ni a dónde se lo llevaron-

\---

Al abrir los ojos, Shinji quedó pasmado. No solo se encontraba de rodillas bajo un potente reflector que lo alumbraba a él en exclusiva, también estaba desnudo, esposado con las manos hacia atrás y al parecer llevaba algo en el cuello, un artefacto que luego reconoció como un collar que despedía unos ruidos extraños.

No pudo divisar su alrededor pues todo era oscuridad aunque sí distinguió las siluetas de varias personas, quienes al parecer lo observaban con atención y aunque no los veía, sentía todas las miradas sobre él. Al percatarse de su desnudez, Shinji sintió mucho pudor y vergüenza pero no hubo modo alguno de que pudiera cubrirse al tener las manos inmovilizadas.

Entonces por fin esas personas que lo rodeaban a cierta distancia empezaron a hablar. Shinji no entendía nada en absoluto, no reconocía ninguna de esas voces pero todas eran de hombres adultos, posiblemente ancianos en su mayoría.

—Este comité, en representación de SEELE, ratifica su petición de condena a la pena capital del reo Shinji Ikari -exclamó uno de los sujetos ahí presentes haciendo que el castaño se alarmara-

—¿Pena capital? -cuestionó Ikari con notable preocupación y a punto de derramar lágrimas a causa de toda la impotencia que sentía- ¿Pero por qué? ¿De qué se me acusa? ¿Qué lugar es este?

Todos lo escucharon pero nadie le dio respuestas, y enseguida prosiguieron con el aparente debate sobre el destino que pretendían darle al prisionero.

—Está probado que el reo es el único responsable de haber ocasionado el impacto, por lo que debe ser condenado a muerte -inquirió otro de los hombres- Sin embargo, no existe unanimidad entre los miembros del comité.

—En ese caso, dejaremos la decisión en manos del Supremo Comandante de SEELE -refirió el hombre que presidía la misteriosa sesión- Por favor, dictamine usted qué se hará con el reo.

Shinji observó hacia el frente al notar que, a muy poca distancia de él, se comenzaba a distinguir a alguien. Era un hombre cuya silueta le resultaba familiar, vestía un traje negro con detalles dorados y rojos en el pecho además de guantes blancos; le recordó a la vestimenta de los altos mandos de NERV, especialmente a la de su padre y de sus superiores.

—Enciérrenlo en una celda de máxima seguridad. Necesito pensar un poco más cuál será la condena más adecuada para este individuo.

Cuando Shinji escuchó esa voz y luego alcanzó a ver el rostro de aquel hombre, quedó petrificado. Tragó saliva y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer imparables al reconocerlo plenamente. Era él. Nada más y nada menos que su querido novio Kaworu Nagisa, el mismo que se desvivía colmándole de afecto y atenciones.

—¿¡Kaworu!? -lo llamó con la voz quebrada- ¡Kaworu! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Llévenselo -ordenó el albino viéndolo con unos ojos amenazantes y llenos de ira que parecían brillar en la oscuridad-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -vociferó Ikari en cuanto unos hombres encapuchados irrumpieron en el lugar y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie con brusquedad- Kaworu, por favor. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Uno de los sujetos quitó una jeringa cargada con una sustancia de color naranja e inyectó a Shinji todo ese contenido. La última visión del castaño antes de quedar inconsciente, fue la implacable y esbelta imagen de Kaworu viéndolo con total fijeza.

\---

—¡Shinji! ¿Te encuentras bien? -un preocupado joven albino llamaba con insistencia a su novio, quien se había quedado como en el limbo tras aquella petición que le acababa de hacer- ¿Me estás escuchando, Shinji?

—¿Eh?

Shinji se había puesto pálido y también estaba traspirando un poco. Parecía tan confundido y aturdido que el otro empezaba a arrepentirse, creyendo que aquello fue demasiado sorpresivo o quizás muy precipitado.

Enseguida Shinji notó el ostentoso anillo con una piedra de amatista que Kaworu le había colocado en su dedo anular, luego de pedirle matrimonio. Pero Ikari parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada hasta que el albino, ansioso por conocer su respuesta, reiteró la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Y bien, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo, Shinji? -propuso enseñándole una sonrisa tan hermosa y gentil que dejó al castaño totalmente conmovido en medio de toda su confusión- Si consideras que es muy pronto, está bien. Puedo esperar tu respuesta pero por favor, no demores mucho en dármela. Nada me haría más feliz que compartir contigo el resto de mi vida.

—Kaworu... -en medio de la emoción del momento y el caos que reinaba en su mente, Shinji tuvo que apretar sus labios para no romper en llanto, las palabras de su amado le resultaron demasiado bellas y conmovedoras- Kaworu, yo...--

—Entiendo que estés emocionado, cariño -tomó la mano ajena con delicadeza y la besó- No hace falta que respondas ahora mismo. Mejor ven, vamos a bailar un poco.

Una banda de jazz ofrecía una función en vivo en el bar y Kaworu había pedido una pieza en especial que mucho amaba para disfrutarla y dedicársela a su querido futuro esposo. Porque sí, el albino tenía la absoluta certeza de que Shinji lo elegiría a él y le daría una respuesta afirmativa al final de esa noche.

Una vez que se encontraron en medio de la pista de baile junto con otras parejas que se sumaron al mismo plan, Shinji sintió las manos de Kaworu rodeando su cintura con delicadeza y enseguida susurrándole al oído la letra de aquella canción que le produjo una sensación extraña de nostalgia.

— _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me._

Preso de una inconmensurable emoción y felicidad, Shinji sentía que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Todas aquellas tontas dudas que sus amigos trataron de sembrar en él se disiparon en ese instante. Estaba enamorado de un hombre que él consideraba perfecto y podía sentir que era correspondido de igual modo. Definitivamente él quería pasar el resto de su vida con Kaworu Nagisa.

El castaño abrazó a Kaworu rodeando su cuello y lo atrajo con lentitud hacia él para besarlo. Adoraba ese contacto suave y cálido de los labios de su pareja y deseaba eternizar aquel instante en el que todo parecía ser sinónimo de perfección.

—¿Seguirás amándome aún después de esto, Shinji?

La bella canción dejó de sonar de repente y en cuanto Shinji abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en la pista de baile sino en un lugar que pudo reconocer como una celda herméticamente cerrada, no había siquiera una puerta de salida visible. El lugar no parecía demasiado espacioso y estaba cubierto de un pulcro blanco en su totalidad aunque solo el techo era espejado.

Al verse a sí mismo, Shinji notó que traía una bata holgada de color gris y también estaba descalzo. Frente a él, casi pegado a su cuerpo se encontraba su novio pero para Ikari no era el mismo con el que hasta hacía un rato estaba bailando. Había algo distinto y extraño en ese Kaworu.

—¿Kaworu? -murmuró e intentó alejarse pero enseguida el otro lo tomó por los brazos para impedirle que se alejara-

Shinji levantó la mirada hacia ese Kaworu extraño que sus ojos le mostraban y entonces vio que llevaba puesto aquel traje negro; también recordó cuando los hombres de SEELE se refirieron a él llamándolo _"Supremo Comandante"_.

—Esto es un sueño -exclamó el castaño intentando zafar del agarre ajeno, sentía cierto miedo de aquel hombre que lucía tal y como su pareja- ¡Tú no existes! Solo es producto de mi imaginación, ¡tú no eres Kaworu!

—¿Estas seguro de eso? -cuestionó Kaworu viendo a Shinji con un semblante inescrutable que este desconocía- ¿Estás totalmente seguro, Shinji?

Entonces el albino rompió la distancia y se apoderó de los labios ajenos. Empezó a besarlo tan suave y dulcemente que de ese modo que era capaz de doblegar la voluntad de Shinji por completo.

Ikari no tardó en caer. Él pudo reconocer los besos de su amado como también las miradas que siempre le dedicaba, pensó que tal vez se veía extraño con ese atuendo y era eso lo que lo llevaba a confundirse. Sin embargo, estaba a nada de averiguar que se equivocaba.

—Soy Kaworu Nagisa, Comandante de SEELE -el albino se presentó como si fuera la primera vez que mantenían un contacto tan íntimo y cercano- Y ahora, voy a tomar posesión de lo que por derecho me corresponde. Tú, Shinji Ikari.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? -Shinji volvía a un total estado de confusión- ¿Comandante?

Kaworu volvió a acercarse al castaño para besarlo de nuevo, solo que estas vez, el contacto era más impetuoso y demandante pero Shinji no se sintió capaz de rechazarlo. No cuando una de las manos ajenas se había colado bajo la bata hospitalaria y acaricaba su trasero de una manera atrevida, casi irrespetuosa, lo que provocaba cierta excitación en el prisionero.

—El comité quiere que seas condenado a muerte pero eso no está en mis planes -confesó Kaworu viéndolo con un dejo de malicia, acariciando los labios de Shinji con su dedo pulgar- Mi único deseo es tenerte aquí para siempre a mi entera disposición.

Por alguna razón, Shinji parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras del Comandante Nagisa. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado por esos ojos carmín que desprendían un brillo repentino y por esa sonrisa perversa que le dedicaba todo el tiempo.

La bata de Shinji cayó a los pies de ambos y el joven quedó totalmente desnudo ante los ojos del Comandante, quien lo observaba como una fiera hambrienta a su presa, dispuesto a devorarlo hasta saciarse.

Los labios de Kaworu se ocuparon del cuello de Shinji, provocando que este cediera pronto y gimiera entrecortado al sentir la humedad de la lengua ajena deslizándose en su piel, recorriéndola hasta alcanzar sus clavículas. Trazando un camino de besos sobre el pecho del castaño, los labios del Comandante se detuvieron en los pezones; primero tomó el derecho en su boca moviendo su lengua sobre este, atrapándolo con sus dientes y apretándolo un poco, rato después se dirigió al izquierdo haciendo casi lo mismo.

Shinji había entrado en un estado de éxtasis y ya no estaba seguro si se trataba de su novio o si era alguien que se hacía pasar por él. Pero no le importó, solo quería que continuara y sus quejidos lo delataban.

Sin embargo, Kaworu parecía tener otros planes. Shinji pudo escucharlo desabrochándose el pantalón y enseguida le ordenó que se encargara del resto. El castaño un poco nervioso obedeció y bajó el pantalón ajeno junto con la ropa interior.

Enseguida, Ikari notó lo despierto que se encontraba el miembro del albino. Se atrevió a tomarlo con una de sus manos y a acariciarlo un poco, motivado más que nada por la curiosidad. Sonrió al reconocer el sexo de Kaworu, el mismo tenía un lunar en el tronco del pene justo donde se marcaba una vena que sobresalía cuando se hallaba más excitado.

—¿Qué esperas? -ahora era el Comandante quien parecía ansioso y sus manos empujaron los hombros de Shinji para que quedara de rodillas justo frente a su endurecido miembro- Eso es, buen chico -exclamó al ver al otro haciendo justo lo que quería y dispuesto a ir por más- No abras la boca hasta que yo te lo diga.

Kaworu tomó su miembro y lo refregó contra los labios de Shinji, deslizándolo sobre ellos como si se tratara de bálsamo labial solo que lo dejó humectado con presemen, el cual Ikari parecía impaciente por saborear.

—Tan hermoso y tan pervertido -la sonrisa de satisfacción del Comandante era impagable, Shinji no dudó en devolvérsela- Tienes prohibido usar las manos, ahora abre la boca e intenta aguantar lo más que puedas.

El albino ya no pretendía ser más gentil, empujó su miembro dentro de la boca ajena hasta enterrar ahí cada centímetro del mismo mientras sujetaba a Shinji por el cabello. Al cabo de un instante, el mayor retiraba su sexo por unos segundos, dándole la oportunidad a su prisionero de saborear y succionar un poco antes de volver a introducir por completo.

—Ahhh... eso es, Shinji. Amo lo complaciente que puedes llegar a ser. Vamos, sigue así.

Aquellos elogios resultaron motivantes al castaño y continuó, sabía que era muy bueno en eso. Succionaba con fuerza y gemía alto aún cuando todo el falo quedaba incrustado en su boca; en cuanto podía, Shinji utilizaba también su lengua para acariciarlo aunque lo sentía que cada vez más golpeando su garganta.

—¡Basta! -exclamó Kaworu empujando la cabeza de Shinji con cierta fuerza y retirando su pene lleno de saliva y goteando líquido preseminal- Mmm... eres muy bueno pero no lo quiero de esta manera.

Kaworu lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Shinji sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dejarlo también totalmente desnudo pero solo consiguió abrirle la chaqueta, dejando ver el pecho ajeno en parte sin llegar a retirárselo, pues Kaworu lo detuvo y lo volteó dejándolo con el torso apoyado contra una de las paredes de aquella celda y llevando las manos del prisionero hacia atrás para colocarle unas esposas.

—Tranquilo, Shinji. Prometo que lo vas a disfrutar... si eres capaz de aguantarlo.

La mirada del Comandante era de total lujuria mientras dirigía su humedecido miembro entre las nalgas del castaño, frotándolo entre estas. No tenía pensado ser considerado, quería penetrarlo sin dilatarlo, escucharlo gritar y maldecir, verlo soportar el dolor y compensarlo dándole placer.

—Separa las piernas -ordenó al oído del otro y se puso a besarle el cuello-

Kaworu hizo un poco más de presión contra la entrada de Shinji y lo penetró de manera firme aunque dificultosa, lo que provocó que ambos gimieran alto. Una vez que estuvo en el castaño por completo, el Comandante le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse un rato.

—Abre los ojos, Shinji -indicó, ansioso de que el otro viera lo que acaba de suceder en la celda-

Cuando Shinji lo hizo, notó que ya no solo el techo era espejado, también las paredes y el piso de la celda eran espejos y podía apreciar la libidinosa escena de ser sometido hacia donde sea que dirigiera la mirada. Acabó sonrojándose por completo.

—Quiero que permanezcas todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos de lo contrario, me detendré y no dejaré que te vengas.

Shinji asintió y entonces el Comandante empezó a embestirlo haciéndolo gemir cada vez que lo sentía entrando de nuevo por completo en su cuerpo. Al mirar hacia los lados, Shinji podía ver claramente cómo estaba siendo follado. Su novio sabía que era demasiado para algo como eso pero esta experiencia le estaba resultando por demás excitante.

El castaño pudo sentir su miembro tan erecto y expulsando presemen, necesitaba ser estimulado y el hecho de tener las manos esposadas se lo impedía. Los gemidos no cesaban, solo podía pronunciar el nombre de Kaworu de una forma tan devota como apasionada, suplicándole a su vez que se apiadara de él y lo masturbara.

—Tal vez lo haga si me convences -la respuesta ajena no sonaba nada convincente-

El rostro de Shinji chocó contra el espejo, al observar hacia abajo podía ver cómo el otro lo embestía cada vez más rápido. Verse reflejado en el espejo siendo tomado salvajemente era algo tan lleno de morbo y perversión. El pene erecto de Ikari se movía con cada sacudida de su cuerpo, ambos estaban sincronizados a la perfección con sus gemidos y con cada embestida de su atractivo amante.

—¡¡¡Tócame!!! -suplicó de nuevo con una voz entre llorosa y ansiosa- ¡Kaworu, por favor!

Shinji jadeó al recibir solo una risa burlona en respuesta. Ya no daba más, su cuerpo parecía en llamas aunque sonreía de vez en cuando al saberse víctima de del deseo y la lujuria que ahora ya no le importaba reconocer. No recordaba haber tenido un encuentro sexual tan ardiente y lascivo como ese con su pareja. Pero era lo que quería y no se había animado a pedir antes; ahora por fin lo estaba experimentado y se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Rato después, ambos estaban totalmente traspirados y Shinji podía ver cómo su miembro se tornaba cada vez más enrojecido ante la falta de estimulación. Kaworu volvía a penetrarlo con rudeza una y otra vez, moviéndose con ímpetu y produciendo sonidos obscenos cuando sus cuerpos chocaban.

El Comandante estaba encantando observando lo que hacía. Le gustaba ver cómo ese trasero respingado albergaba su miembro por completo, era como si hubiera hecho para ser follado por él, solamente por él. Shinji era suyo, todo suyo y lo sería hasta el último día de su vida.

Para entonces Shinji sentía sus piernas temblar, sabía que no iba a resistirlo más y acabaría cayendo. Kaworu al darse cuenta de eso, lo sostuvo con firmeza antes de propinarle una embestida más fuerte que hizo al castaño gritar y experimentar un orgasmo repentino e intenso. Shinji comenzó a eyacular y vio su semen manchando los espejos, tanto el que tenía frente a él como el que se hallaba a sus pies.

Kaworu sonrió al notarlo y tomó el rostro de Shinji, sujétandolo por la mandíbula y besándolo de forma violenta, invasiva, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, todo eso sin dejar de moverse con rudeza. La sensación de los labios de su prisionero aceleraron su clímax.

—¡¡¡Ahhh... ahhh!!! -la voz del Comandante Kaworu nunca sonó tan sensual como en ese momento que solo gemidos orgásmicos escapaban de él- Ngh.. te amo, te amo tanto, Shinji. Ahhh... -los movimientos no cesaron hasta que dejó en el interior de su amante hasta el último vestigio de su esencia-

Recién allí, Kaworu decidió liberar las manos de Shinji y al salir de él, este se desplomó en el suelo sintiendo cómo parte del semen ajeno se escurría desde su interior. Ikari quedó tendido en el suelo de aquel lugar, que al parecer volvió a ser todo blanco.

Por alguna razón, Shinji Ikari se sentía feliz y sumamente satisfecho. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó de todo aquello pero cuando por fin logró componerse, notó que en su dedo anular izquierdo traía el anillo con piedra de amatista que Kaworu le dio esa noche en la que le propuso matrimonio.

Ikari no sabía qué pensar. No entendía qué era real y qué no hasta que de manera repentina, divisó a dos hombres que lucían como Kaworu. Uno de ellos era sin duda su gentil y amado novio, ese que esperaba una respuesta a su petición de casamiento. El otro era el Comandante de SEELE, el mismo que le acababa de dar la experiencia más increíble y excitante de toda su vida.

—Y bien, Shinji -hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, eran la misma persona y a la vez no- Ahora es tu turno de decidir, ¿cuál es la realidad que eliges vivir esta vez?

Ambos albinos extendieron la mano hacia Ikari, esperando que este hiciera su decisión final.

—Elijo quedarme contigo -respondió Shinji sin dudarlo un segundo y tomó la mano uno de ellos, el que finalmente se convirtió en su realidad actual-

**_Fin._ **


End file.
